Baby Claus
by hwegman2
Summary: Original screenplay. Opinions welcome Santa and Mrs. Claus have been married for 98 years. It's now 2018 and Mrs. Claus feels that she's missing something... Read to find out more. :)


**When the movie begins we are in a church in 1920 that's set up for a wedding. Miranda and Nicks family are on both sides of the church. Then the focus turns around and Miranda is walking down the aisle with her father. She is beaming with joy. Once she gets up to the altar where Nick is waiting patiently, he turns around and glows with happiness. He can't seem to take his eyes off of her throughout the whole ceremony. **

**Santa: "(whispering to her)You look breathtaking!"**

**Miranda: "(smiling from ear to ear) Thank you my love."**

**Without anything else being said between the two except when they say their vows, the scene continues to roll. After they exchange rings and kiss as man and wife the wedding is complete and the scene fades into present time where Miranda is in the kitchen staring out the window. Hearing the office door open and close brings Miranda out of her trance.**

**Santa: "Miranda, is dinner ready?"**

**Miranda: "I'm finishing it up right now. Hows the list coming?"**

**Santa: "It's coming. I still have more to check."**

**Miranda: "I can always come help you dear." (setting dinner on the table and taking a seat)**

**Santa: (sitting down) "Thanks for the offer darling but I can do it."**

**Miranda: "Are you sure? Maybe with two people checking it, it can get done faster."**

**Santa: "You already sorted them for me. When I'm done I can spend a little more time with you."**

**Miranda: "Nicky you know I understand you are busy."**

**Santa: "I know. I couldn't do any of this without you by my side."**

**Miranda: "Well you could but the house probably wouldn't be clean and you would have to make your own hot chocolate and let's be honest your hot chocolate is not the best."(laughing)**

**Santa: (joining in the laughter) "No matter how many times I try to recreate your recipe it never works. Half the time I burn it."**

**Miranda: "Which is amazing every time but that's why you check the list and deliver the toys; and I keep up with the house and make sure that you have everything you need."**

**Santa: (rubbing his stomach) "It shows."**

**Miranda: "I'm not the only reason for that. Don't forget about all the children that leave you milk and cookies."**

**Santa: "True."**

**Santa and Mrs. Claus finish their dinner and start cleaning up the table. While Mrs. Claus is putting away the leftovers and cleaning up; Santa kisses her forehead and heads back to his office to finish checking his naughty/nice list. Once everything is cleaned Miranda heads to the bedroom, puts her pajamas on, and continues working on her knitting while listening to North Pole News. Tinsel her black and white cat comes running in and lays next to her on the bed. Miranda pets Tinsel for a while until she starts falling asleep.**

**(clock reads 4 AM)**

**Santa finally comes out of his office and decides to try and make himself some hot chocolate but it's not going well. After another failed attempt at hot chocolate he settles for a glass of water. Then he hears the bedroom door open.**

**Miranda: "Nick what are you doing? It's 4 in the morning."**

**Santa: "I just got done with the list and figured I would get a drink before I came to bed. Did I wake you up?"**

**Miranda: "No. I just woke up and realized it was this late and you hadn't come to bed yet."**

**Santa: "I ran into a couple of snags with the list but thankfully it's done now."**

**Miranda: "Good. Now come to bed. You need to get some sleep."**

**Santa: "I know. Tomorrow is going to be a long day."**

**(both walking into the bedroom)**

**Miranda: "Yes it is. I would prefer you not be cranky before your long night."**

**Santa: "I don't get cranky."**

**Miranda: "Keep telling yourself that Nick.(laughing and laying back in bed)"**

**Santa: "(walking toward the bathroom) Try to get back to sleep dear. I'll be out in a few minutes."**

**Miranda: "I love you."**

**Santa: "Love you too dear.(shutting the bathroom door)"**

**Santa puts his pajamas on and climbs into bed with Miranda. It's not long and Santa is already passed out. Miranda is having a hard time getting back to sleep so after awhile with no success, she decides to head to the living room and watch some television in hopes that it helps. She manages to fall back asleep. Tinsel is asleep on the top of the couch. A few hours go by and she wakes up again and just decides to get up and get things going for the day. While Miranda is in the kitchen making gingerbread cookies, Santa walks in and takes Miranda in his arms. **

**Miranda: "Good morning to you too Nick. How did you sleep?"**

**Santa: "I was tossing and turning so I decided to get up. Were you able to get back to sleep?"**

**Miranda: "Not really. I ended up going into the living room and watching television. Before I realized it I did fall asleep again. What do you want for lunch? We still have leftovers from last night."**

**Santa: "Leftovers sound great. Thank you dear."**

**Miranda: "How much more work do you have to do before you take off tonight?"**

**Santa: "I need to head out to the stables and help the elves get the sleigh and presents ready."**

**Miranda: "Sure sounds like you are going to have a busy day. I'll have a goody bag ready for you before you leave tonight. Don't forget to come get it."**

**Santa: "I won't dear."**

**Miranda: "Good. I don't want to have to hunt you down."(smiling)**

**After Santa finishes his lunch he heads back to his office to finish the list. Since he will be busy for a while Miranda decides to head into town to get some groceries and do a little shopping. As she walks into the store she grabs a cart and starts walking around the ladies section just browsing.**

**Olivia: "Mrs. Claus! What brings you here today?"**

**Miranda: "Hi Olivia. I'm just browsing before I go home. How are you?"**

**Olivia: "I'm not doing too bad. Just working a lot. How are you and Santa?"**

**Miranda: "We are good. I'll be so happy when tonight is over. It's always so stressful."**

**Olivia: "I can only imagine how you must feel with Santa being busy all the time."**

**Miranda: "It gets pretty lonely honestly. I do have Tinsel but she only wants attention when she wants it."**

**Olivia: "Typical cat. Grace thinks she's the queen of my house and Champ lets her boss him around."**

**Miranda: "Cats are so weird, but we love them."**

**Olivia: "I know I do. My boyfriend on the other hand isn't too fond of my cats."**

**Miranda: "(laughing) Why is that?"**

**Olivia: "Grace bites him whenever she gets the chance. I think she's just trying to tell him that it's her house."**

**Miranda: "It's amazing how protective cats can get. Of course Tinsel is so laid back that a stranger could walk in and she would just sit there and sleep."**

**Olivia: "I wish Grace was like that. At least Champ is pretty relaxed. He cuddles with me all the time."**

**Miranda: "I only get cuddles when it's least convenient for me."**

**(they both start laughing)**

**Miranda: "I should probably let you get back to work."**

**Olivia: "I don't mind walking with you. I've gotten my work done for now anyway."**

**Miranda: "I do need the company. I've been stuck in my own head here recently."**

**Olivia: "Is there anything specific that's been bothering you?"**

**Miranda: "Not really. Just feeling alone and not really having anyone to talk to. I knew what I was getting into when we got married but I think after awhile it still got to me."**

**Olivia: "Do you have any family you can get a hold of?"**

**Miranda: "I do. Unfortunately they don't know exactly who I am. And I don't want to risk Santa's secret."**

**Olivia: "So you can't see them at all?"**

**Miranda: "I can but that runs the risk of questions being asked since Santa and I don't age as fast as a human does."**

**Olivia: "I'm sorry Mrs. Claus. That must be hard."**

**Miranda: "It is. But like I said I knew what I was doing."**

**Olivia: "Do you think if you had kids you wouldn't be so lonely?"**

**Miranda: "I've thought about it. I just never seem to have the right time to talk to Santa about it."**

**Olivia: "Santa should understand. I've never known him to not be up for anything."**

**Miranda: "It's not that. He's just so busy that I don't want to bother him."**

**Olivia: "If I were you I would just tell him how I feel. Yes he's busy most of the time but keeping things to yourself is not healthy. I learned the hard way and kept everything to myself. It unfortunately came out all at once and I was miserable because of it."**

**Miranda: "Maybe after Santa's trip tonight I'll talk to him."**

**Olivia: "You will feel better once you've talked to him. You may even feel as if a weight that you didn't know you were carrying has been lifted."**

**Miranda: "I should head home. It was really nice talking to you today."**

**Olivia: "Anytime Mrs. Claus. If you ever need someone to talk to you know where I'm at."**

**Miranda: "Thanks Olivia. I'll keep that in mind. I hope you have a good rest of the day."**

**Olivia: "I will. You too."**

**Miranda: "Bye."**

**Mrs. Claus heads to the register and pays for all of her items then heads home. She grabs her knitting from the bedroom and takes it into the living room to watch some television and wait for Nick to come in and say goodbye tonight before he leaves. **

**Santa: (He pets Tinsel who's sitting near Miranda's legs) "Hi Tinsel. You being good for your mother?"**

**Miranda: "Always. What time is it I can't see the clock from here?"**

**Santa: "Eleven Thirty"**

**Miranda: (sitting up) "Is it really? I must have really been zoning in on the tv."**

**Santa: "Sure is. I wanted to come in and spend some time with you before I leave."**

**Miranda: "Is the sleigh ready?"**

**Santa: "The boys are finishing it up right now."**

**Miranda: "I'm surprised you wanted to come in so early. I'm used to you coming in closer to midnight to get your hot chocolate."**

**Santa: "I figured I would come talk to you before I left. How was your afternoon?"**

**Miranda: "It was alright. Tinsel kept clawing at my feet earlier. It started to get kind of annoying so I pushed her off the couch but she apparently came back and I didn't realize it."**

**Santa: "That sounds like her."(laughing)**

**Miranda: "Do you have your scarf and gloves?"**

**Santa: "Yes dear. I packed them in the sleigh already."**

**Miranda: "Good. We don't need a repeat of last year."**

**Santa: "I definitely don't want a repeat of last year. I seriously didn't think that cold would go away."**

**Miranda: "That's what happens when you don't listen to your wife."(smiling)**

**Santa: "I'm not making that mistake again."**

**Miranda: "Oh good. We all know I hate being right."(they both start laughing)**

**Santa: "How is everybody in town?"**

**Miranda: "Same as usual. I talked for a while with Olivia while I was browsing."**

**Santa: "How's she doing?"**

**Miranda: "Working a lot. Spending time with her boyfriend. So the usual."**

**Santa: "Who's she dating?"**

**Miranda: "I'm not sure. She didn't say anything and I didn't ask. We were too busy talking about our cats."**

**Santa: "Ah. One of your favorite topics."**

**Miranda: "I love Tinsel. Honestly we could have talked about our cats all day but I knew I had stuff to finish here before you left."(looking at Tinsel with a troubled face)**

**Santa: "Is something bothering you Miranda?"**

**Miranda: "I'm fine Nick."(smiling at him)**

**Santa: "Miranda I know you. What's going on?"**

**Miranda: (giving in)"When I was talking to Olivia we started talking about kids. Ever since then I've been thinking about it. To be honest I was going to wait until after your trip tonight to bring this up."**

**Santa: "We can talk about it. It's only eleven forty five."**

**Miranda: "Are you sure? It's really not a big deal."**

**Santa: "Miranda if it's been bothering you then it is a big deal. (holding her hand) Please talk to me."**

**Miranda: "I'm just now coming to the realization that something has been missing in my life. Okay not my life but our life. We've been married for almost a whole century and we haven't talked about or had any children of our own. Yes for a while I was still learning the ropes to the Santa business but now that I've got it all down and you are busy all the time; I'm starting to get very lonely."**

**Santa: "If you wanted kids all you had to do was talk to me. I may be busy but I will always have time for my wife. I am ready for anything dear. Just say the word and we can start trying."**

**Miranda: "Really?"**

**Santa: "Really! I love you Miranda and I want you to be happy. Who knows maybe the kid will come out just like me."**

**Miranda: "I don't know if I could handle two of you.(laughing)"**

**Santa: "Miranda I want you to come with me tonight. It's been awhile since we flew together."**

**Miranda: "I would love that Nick. I'll go get my coat and gloves."**

**Santa: "Good. I'll meet you at the sleigh."**

**Miranda: "Okay. I'll be out in a minute."**

**Mrs. Claus heads to the office and pulls out the coat that had belonged to Nicks mother who gave it to Nick to give to her. A wonderful memory she won't forget.**

**FLASHBACK STARTS**

**Nick: "Miranda I've got my coat, my scarf, and my gloves. Will you relax? I do know what I'm doing."**

**Miranda: "I'm sorry. I'm just very nervous about your route tonight. This is my first Christmas as your wife."**

**Nick: "I've been doing this for a while now. Everything will be fine."**

**Miranda: "But..."(being cut off by Nick)**

**Nick: "Miranda. Take a breather. How about you close your eyes and take a few breaths."**

**As Miranda closes her eyes. Some of Nicks elves bring in Mirandas' coat and gloves. Once he has them in his hands...**

**Nick: "Miranda open your eyes."**

**As she opens her eyes, she can't believe what she is looking at. She feels the soft velvet and immediately has a huge grin on her face.**

**Miranda: "Nick I love it. Where did you get this?"**

**Nick: "My father had this made for my mother and she wanted me to pass it on to you. (putting the coat on Miranda) She also said to tell you that life as Mrs. Claus is hard sometimes but it's always worth it. That being said, Mrs. Claus how would you like to fly around the world with me tonight?"**

**Miranda: (getting very excited) "Really? I would love to go with you."**

**Nick: "Let's get going then Mrs. Claus. The children are waiting.(smiling and walking out of the house with her on his arm)"**

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

**Mrs. Claus starts smiling and then puts her coat and accessories on and heads out the door where Santa is waiting. He takes her hand and helps her into the sleigh. Henry hands Santa the reins and gets into the back of the sleigh. (showing scene after scene of Santa and Mrs. Claus having the time of their life as the both deliver toys to the world)**

**Miranda: "Nick I forgot how wonderful flying the world with you is."**

**Santa: "Maybe you and I should fly this route together more often."**

**Miranda: "You only do this once a year."**

**Santa: "Who says we can't just take leisure rides around the world?"**

**Miranda: "This is true. I'm all for it in that case."**

**Santa: (landing on the next houses roof) "I shall return."**

**Miranda: "I'll be here."**

**Henry: "Do you need anything Mrs. Claus?"**

**Miranda: "I could use a blanket actually. I forgot how cold it gets flying around."**

**Henry: "(handing her a blanket)It's not too bad. Of course we do this every year so we are used to it."**

**Miranda: "Henry I don't think I've ever said this to you but I really appreciate you taking care of Nick on these trips. Every year I always worry that something is going to go wrong but he always comes home to me."**

**Henry: "Santa is my top priority when we are on the route. Especially if he was to hurt himself. That's only happened a handful of times and thankfully all of them were pretty minor."**

**Miranda: "He's told me the stories. Some of them funnier than others."**

**Henry: "Very true. But you are so very welcome. We all owe you and Santa a lot for everything that the both of you have done for us. So it's the least we can do."**

**Miranda: "Thanks Henry."**

**Henry: "You're welcome Mrs. Claus."**

**(Santa returns and grabs the reins from Henry)**

**Santa: "We've got a couple more stops and then home we go. Mrs. Claus would you like to take the reins for a bit?"**

**Miranda: "I don't think that's such a good idea. I have horrible hand eye coordination."**

**Santa: "Are you sure? You might enjoy it. In all reality the reindeer are doing all the work anyway. I'm just holding the reins to look cool."**

**Miranda: "I'll take your word for it dear."**

**Santa: "Okay if you say so.(snapping the reins to go forward)"**

**Santa finishes the route and they head back home. Upon returning Santa tells Mrs. Claus to go ahead and go to bed so he can take care of the reindeer. She gets out of the sleigh and goes inside. Santa takes the reindeer back to the stable to remove all the reins and get them fed. Henry, Parker, and Elijah are helping him get everything taken care of.**

**Parker: "How was the route?"(taking off Dancers harness)**

**Santa: "Same as last year. A couple of dogs, kids not sleeping when I get there. You know, the usual."(grabbing his bag and putting it next to the stable door to grab when he leaves)**

**Parker: "How was Mrs. Claus?"**

**Henry: "Mrs. Claus seemed to enjoy herself more than we did."**

**Santa: "We've been married for 98 years and that was only her second time on the route."**

**Parker: "If she likes it so much maybe you should take her out more often."**

**Henry: "I was talking to her while Santa was delivering toys and she said she could do it everyday if she had the chance."**

**Elijah: "That would definitely keep the reindeer exercised."**

**(they all start laughing)**

**Santa: "I loved seeing the smile on her face while we were flying."**

**Henry: "I don't think I've seen her smile like that for a while."**

**Santa: "It's my fault. I'm always busy with the toys and the list. This time of year I don't give her enough attention."**

**Parker: "We all know she doesn't blame you. If Mrs. Claus is anything it's understanding."**

**Santa: "I know but there are still days when I feel like I don't deserve her."**

**Parker: "Why?"**

**Santa: "She is so good to me and half the time I'm practically a ghost."**

**Elijah: "I don't think Mrs. Claus would want to be with anyone else."**

**Santa: "That mutual. First time I laid eyes on her is when I knew."**

**Elijah: "How did you two meet?"**

**Santa: "I was helping my dad on the route in 1899..."**

**Flashback begins:**

**Nick as a teenager was sitting in the sleigh with his father flying towards Pekin, IL. It wasn't a very big town but it seemed cozy. They landed on a house with brick siding and as they usually did, went down the chimney. Upon entering the living room Nick and his father saw Miranda asleep on the couch. His father reminded him very quietly that if she was to wake up that he needs to use his sleeping powder and put her back to sleep so she will wake up thinking it was a dream. While Nick and his father were putting the presents under the tree, Nick just happened to glance over and saw her beautiful blue eyes looking back at him. Going against his better judgment he quickly mouthed for her to close her eyes. She listened and by the time his dad looked over she was "asleep". Nick knowing what he had done left the house in wonder that he should someday see her again. Sure enough each year that he had done the route with his father she was asleep on the couch. And each year he saw her beautiful blue eyes looking at him. He never knew if his father actually knew she was awake and didn't say anything. But once he took over for his father he decided to ask for her hand.**

**Flashback ends **

**Parker: "That's the most romantic story I have ever heard."**

**Henry: "If that doesn't say how much you love her I don't know what does."**

**Elijah: "I'm going to go home and hug my wife when we're done."**

**Santa: "If you don't mind I think I need to be with her."**

**Henry: "After that story we completely understand. We'll take care of the rest."**

**Santa: "Thanks again. Enjoy your vacations guys."**

**All three in unison: "Bye boss."**

**Santa goes back into the house and Mrs. Claus is making something quick for breakfast before they go to bed.**

**Santa: "(coming up behind Mrs. Claus and hugging her) I love you so much."**

**Miranda: "I love you too."(turning around in the hug)**

**Santa: "I just wanted you to know that you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I'm sorry if here recently you have been lonely."(Miranda finishes breakfast and puts it on a plate)**

**Miranda: "Nick I've dealt with it before. I may get lonely but I know it's not permanent."**

**Santa: "It still makes me feel bad."**

**Miranda: "I don't want you to feel bad. I knew what I was marrying into.(smiling at him)"**

**Santa: "Does Tinsel at least keep you company?"**

**Miranda: "When she wants to. (Tinsel runs in from hearing her name) Speaking of. I wondered where you were Ms. Tinsel.(opening the treat bag and giving some to her)"**

**Santa: "She is so spoiled."**

**Miranda: "I don't know what you are talking about.(smiling and handing him is french toast) Here! Eat so we can get some sleep."**

**Santa: "Yes dear."**

**After they have both eaten breakfast and gotten into their pajamas they are just laying on the bed talking in the dark.**

**Miranda: "Nick can I ask you a question?"**

**Santa: "Sure. What is it?"**

**Miranda: "Now be honest, but what really brought on that hug earlier?I know there was more to it than how much you love me."**

**Santa: "The elves were asking how you and I had met. So I told them the story and it reminded me of what I have. I've also been thinking about what we were talking about before we delivered the toys and I want you to be happy Miranda."**

**Miranda: "I am happy Nick. Do you think you will be up for the new challenges a baby may bring?"**

**Santa: "I'm Santa. I'm up for anything."**

**Miranda: "You love saying that you are Santa don't you?"(laughing)**

**Santa: "Not going to lie, but yes. I love saying that. Bringing happiness to the children of the world is quite enjoyable. I'm ready for a child of our own to make happy. Or irritate. Whichever comes first."**

**Miranda: "Knowing our luck it will come out acting like a little monster. We would definitely have our hands full if that's the case."**

**Santa: "I'll take it. According to my mother I was pretty bad as a kid. Constantly getting into things, drawing on stuff, breaking dads models, and apparently taking my clothes off and running around yelling you can't see me."**

**Miranda: "That never stopped.(laughing really hard)"**

**Santa: "Oh I see how it is. (he starts tickling her until she can't breathe)"**

**Miranda: "Alright I surrender. (he stops and holds her in his arms)"**

**Santa starts kissing her neck and then she turns around and greets his kisses with her own. Then the screen fades to black. **

**3 Months Later**

**Miranda: (Yelling through the house) "Nick lunch is ready(no response)...Nick?"**

**Mrs. Claus puts down the plate of sandwiches and starts walking around the house looking for him. While walking around the house Mrs. Claus slowly starts feeling dizzy and nauseous. So once she circles back to the living room she ends up laying down to try and stop the dizziness. In the meantime Santa walks into the house from outside. **

**Santa: (putting his jacket on the rack and looking at Mrs. Claus) "Miranda you don't look good. Do you need anything?"**

**Miranda: "I just need to lay down and let this pass. Your lunch is in the kitchen."**

**(he walks toward the kitchen)**

**Santa: "Thanks dear. Have you eaten yet?"**

**(grabbing his lunch and taking a bite)**

**Miranda: "I snacked a little."**

**Santa: "Do you want me to put yours in the fridge?"**

**Miranda: "Yes please. I thought you were in your office?"**

**Santa: "You must have been in the basement when I went outside. I was checking to see if we got any mail. Either we didn't get any today or they are running late."**

**Miranda: "Nick I got the mail an hour ago and put it on the counter."**

**Santa: "Did the North Pole Paper get sent as well?"(taking another bite of his lunch)**

**Miranda: "Yes..." (getting off the couch and fast walking to the bathroom)**

**(Santa is watching with concern on his face)**

**Santa: "Miranda?"**

**(Silence for 30 seconds and then Miranda walks out)**

**Miranda: "Yes dear?"**

**Santa: "What was that about?"**

**Miranda: (sitting on the couch and leaning on the back)"I don't know."**

**Santa: "Do you have food poisoning?"**

**Miranda: "Maybe. But I only have one of the two problems that comes with food poisoning."**

**Santa: (Leaving the kitchen and standing behind her to feel her forehead)"You feel warm to me. Should I call the Dr.?"**

**Miranda: "If it's food poisoning I don't think I'll need a Dr. I'll just go lay down and hope that I will feel better soon."(standing up slowly)**

**(Santa walks around the couch to help if needed)**

**Santa: "If you need anything just call me okay?"(kissing her forehead)**

**Miranda: "Okay."(walking to the bedroom)**

**(Santa gets his phone and dials Henry)**

**Santa: "Henry? I need to stay in today. Mrs. Claus is sick. Can you take the reindeer out for me please? Thanks."(hanging up the phone)**

**(he can hear Miranda getting sick again)**

**Santa: (talking to himself) "I'm calling the Dr. anyway. She is never sick."**

**(Dialing the doctors office)**

**Deanna: "Dr. Birch's office. This is Deanna speaking. How may I help you?"**

**Santa: "Hi Deanna. This is Santa calling. Is the Dr. available to talk?"**

**Deanna: "I do believe she just came back from lunch. I'll put you through."**

**Santa: "Thank you."(phone starts ringing again)**

**Dr. Birch: "This is Dr. Birch!"**

**Santa: "Hey Dr. Birch it's Santa."**

**Dr. Birch: "Yes Santa. What can I do for you?"**

**Santa: "Mrs. Claus is under the weather today. She did tell me not to call because it's most likely nothing but I'm concerned."**

**Dr. Birch: "What's been going on?"(filling out other patients charts while talking)**

**Santa: "She's warm and she's thrown up quite a few times in the past hour."**

**Dr. Birch: "She could possibly have the twenty four hour virus that has been going around. Or it's food poisoning which will pass on it's own."**

**Santa: "Okay. What if this continues?"**

**Dr. Birch: "If this continues then I want to see her. Either I can come to her or you can bring her here."**

**Santa: "Thanks doctor."**

**Dr. Birch: "You're welcome. Bye."**

**Santa: "Bye."(hanging up the phone and walking toward the bedroom to take a peek through the crack in the door. Miranda is laying down with a washcloth on her forehead and Tinsel is laying right next to her passed out.)**

**Santa goes into the television room to catch up on the news. Before the scene fades to black it fades back to Miranda who's in the bathroom holding a positive pregnancy test and smiling. **

**Scene fades **

**Two days later. Miranda hasn't thrown up anymore but she's very tired and queasy. She is still laying in bed when Santa wakes up.**

**Santa: "Good morning love. How are you feeling today?"**

**Miranda: "Still nauseous and tired."**

**Santa: "Miranda if the nausea hasn't gone away we need to call the doctor."**

**Miranda: "Maybe I just need to get something to eat."**

**Santa: "You've been like this for two days and eating doesn't help. You need to get looked at."**

**Miranda: "Fine."(petting Tinsel and then getting up and going to the bathroom)**

**Santa walks into the living room to get his phone and call the Dr. He gets put through again...**

**Dr. Birch: "Dr. Birch!"**

**Santa: "Hey. It's Santa again."**

**Dr. Birch: "How's Mrs. Claus?"**

**Santa: "She's not throwing up anymore but she's still nauseous and tired."**

**Dr. Birch: "I would recommend seeing her. Would she be up for coming in?"**

**Santa: "I can try to persuade her. She has a tendency to be a bear when she's under the weather."**

**Dr. Birch: "If that doesn't work and she refuses I can come to you."**

**Santa: "That would be much appreciated. I'll call back if she refuses."**

**Dr. Birch: "If I don't hear anything I'll know you are on your way."**

**Santa: "See you soon. Hopefully.(they both laugh, say goodbye and hang up. He then walks back into the bedroom where Mrs. Claus is putting her slippers back on) Miranda I just got off the phone with the Dr. He said he would like to see you today."**

**Miranda: "I just need to eat Nick."**

**Santa: "This has been going on for two days straight. Please go for my piece of mind."**

**Miranda: "Will you leave me alone if I do?"**

**Santa: "I would feel better if you did."**

**Miranda: "Fine. When does she want to see me?"**

**Santa: "She said we could stop by whenever today."**

**Miranda: "Let's have breakfast and we can go. Is that better?"**

**Santa: "Very."**

**They finish breakfast and head to the doctors office. Santa ended up getting a phone call when Dr. Birch came in the room and Miranda told him it was okay if he went and answered it.**

**Dr. Birch: (sitting in the short chair)"Are you comfortable?"**

**Miranda: "As comfortable as I can be. Before he comes back I already know what's going on with me. I took a pregnancy test a couple of days ago and it was positive."**

**Dr. Birch: "I guess I don't have to ask you loads of questions now to try to narrow this down. How are you feeling though? Santa has said that you are tired and nauseous. Is there anything else going on?"**

**Miranda: "The only other thing is my breasts are sore."**

**Dr. Birch: "That's normal. Let's do the initial exam first and then I will take you in to get a sonogram done. I'll have the nurse tell Santa to wait here."**

**Miranda: "Okay."**

**Once the exam is done she takes Miranda in to get a sonogram done. Once she is covered and ready, Dr. Birch comes back in and they get started.**

**Dr. Birch: (putting on sterile gloves) "Sorry to say but this will be uncomfortable."**

**Miranda: "I'll be okay."(laying back on the bed)**

**(starting the sonogram, Mrs. Claus grimaces a bit)**

**Dr. Birch: (looking at the screen)"Let's see here... You are indeed pregnant. It looks to be about 8 weeks along."**

**Miranda: (crying and smiling) "Oh my. (pause) I didn't think this was going to happen this fast."**

**Dr. Birch: (handing her some tissues) "Were you and Santa trying to get pregnant?"**

**Miranda: "Yes. We decided a couple of months ago to start trying."(wiping her eyes)**

**Dr. Birch: "Congratulations Mrs. Claus. By this picture the baby should be here by the end of October."**

**Miranda: "(staring at the screen in disbelief) Sorry I can't seem to process this."**

**Dr. Birch: "It's completely normal. First time moms never know what to think when they find out they are expecting."(printing the sonogram picture)**

**Miranda: "Is it also normal to be instantly nervous knowing it's real?"(laughing)**

**Dr. Birch: "Any emotion you feel is perfectly normal. You are allowed to be nervous, scared, excited, shocked, and sometimes sad. It's all happened to every other mom. Does Santa know you suspected this at all?"(handing her the sonogram picture)**

**Miranda: "Nope. I never said a word to him about it. As far as he knows we are still trying."**

**Dr. Birch: "This will be a nice surprise for him. Do you have any ideas on how to tell him?"**

**Miranda: "(wiping the gel off)Not one. I honestly hadn't even thought about how to tell him. Since we are here I could just tell him now. Or wait until we get home and I'll break the news to him."**

**Dr. Birch: "We already know either way he will be very excited. I'll let you get dressed and I'll walk you back to the exam room."**

**Miranda: "Okay."**

**(Dr. Birch leaves and she gets dressed)**

**After she's dressed her and Dr. Birch walk back to the room where Santa is waiting.**

**Santa: "What did I miss?"**

**Miranda: "Nothing. Just getting some tests checked."**

**Dr. Birch: "We decided it would be best to cover the bases."**

**Miranda: "Who called?"**

**Santa: "It was just Carson. What about you? Are you doing okay?"(holding her hand)**

**Miranda: "I'm fine Nick. Nauseous but fine."(smiling at him)**

**Santa: "Is there anything she can do about that?"**

**Dr. Birch: "Unfortunately there's not really anything that can be done. There are ginger pops that help ease it a little."**

**Santa: "Where can we get some?"**

**Dr. Birch: "Any pharmacy should have them."**

**Miranda: "Nick I don't need them. It's not so bad that I can't handle it."**

**Santa: "I just want you to feel better."**

**Miranda: "I will. Just give it some time."**

**Dr. Birch: "If it does get worse though, call me."**

**Miranda: "I most definitely will but I'm just ready to go home right now."**

**Santa: "Wait what's going on exactly?"**

**Dr. Birch: (standing up and opening the exam room door)"Nothing initially but I need to wait for the blood tests. So I will call you if I find something and if I don't find anything I will call anyway."(winking at Mrs. Claus since Santa isn't looking)**

**Santa: "Thanks Dr. Birch."(walking out of the room)**

**Dr. Birch: "You're welcome. I hope you feel better Mrs. Claus."**

**Miranda: "Me too."(smiling and leaving the room)**

**Santa takes Mrs. Claus home and he insists that she take it easy for a while. He leaves her in the bedroom so he can check on things in the workshop quick. Since Santa is gone Miranda is putting together Santa's surprise. Santa ends up being gone longer than expected so Miranda puts his dinner in the fridge along with her handwritten note and sonogram picture in an envelope directly next to it. Still feeling nauseous she put her pajamas on and laid down in bed. A couple hours later Santa finally comes into the house for dinner. Upon opening the fridge he sees his food and the envelope that says Nicky. While his food was heating up, his curiosity got the best of him so he opened his letter. **

**Santa: "Nicky, I had a feeling you would be busy tonight so I made you your favorite dinner. There is a surprise for you behind this note. If I am asleep by the time you get this feel free to wake me up. (pulling the picture from behind the note) What is this?(he notices the arrow on the bottom corner saying to turn it over) Congratulations Daddy. Baby Christmas has entered the picture.(he almost screams with excitement and then remembered Miranda is asleep)"**

**After he gets done eating he goes into the bedroom and comes up behind Miranda and rubs her back until she wakes up.**

**Santa: "You are sneaky Mrs. Claus. Keeping secrets from your husband."**

**Miranda: "I didn't want to get your hopes up unless I was absolutely positive. Were you surprised?"**

**Santa: "I sure was. I almost screamed with excitement throughout the house and then I remembered you were asleep and decided otherwise. How long have you known anyway?"**

**Miranda: "I've had my suspicions for a couple of weeks now but then I took a test two days ago. I was having a hard time believing it. Then you pushed me seeing the doctor today and that was the confirmation I needed."**

**Santa: "Why didn't you tell me at the doctors office? Or two days ago for that matter?"**

**Miranda: "I wasn't sure if it was real or not. I honestly didn't think it was going to happen this fast."**

**Santa: "It may seem fast but I am so happy."**

**Miranda: "I am too. I'm totally freaked out but very excited for this next chapter. As of right now though the excitement needs to be put on hold. I am very tired."**

**Santa: "Say no more. You and baby need some sleep."**

**Miranda: "That sounds so weird."**

**They both start laughing and the scene fades. **

**Two months have gone by. Santa is outside in the stables helping the elves take care of the animals.**

**Ian: "Carson can you grab some bales of hay from outside? We are almost out up here."(yelling from the loft of the stable)**

**Carson: "How many do we need?"**

**Ian: "Seven or eight should do it."**

**Carson: "Coming right up."(walking out of the stable)**

**Santa: "How are we doing on grain?(yelling up at Ian)"**

**Ian: "We still have three bags."**

**Santa: "Good. That will last us for a while.(opening Blitzens stable door) Blitzen have you been behaving? I've heard you've been a naughty reindeer."**

**(blitzen nickers back and Santa starts brushing him)**

**Santa: "So they are lying? Now why would they do that?"**

**(blitzen makes some more noise)**

**Santa: "Blitzen I'm not listening to you anymore."**

**(blitzen tries getting his attention)**

**Santa: "What did I say? Don't make me take your snacks away tonight."**

**(Mrs. Claus walks in and listens for a while)**

**Santa: "That's what I thought. While we are talking about it. Will you try to be a good example to the younger reindeer? It makes training them easier."**

**Miranda: (leaning against Blitzens stable door) "Having fun?"**

**Santa: (jumps a little and turns around) "Holy candy canes you scared me. What are you doing out here?"**

**Miranda: "I just needed to take a walk. Hi Blitzen.(handing him a carrot)"**

**Carson walks in with another bale of hay to take to the loft. As he walks past he says hi quick to Mrs. Claus.**

**Santa: "Blitzen you are spoiled rotten. All you wanted was Mrs. Claus to give you treats?"**

**(Blitzen nuzzles his face against hers)**

**Miranda: "I'm his buddy of course he's been wanting to see me."**

**(Blitzen shakes his head)**

**Santa: "So he listens to you but ignores everyone else? I see how it is."**

**(Blitzen shakes his head again)**

**Miranda: "You need to start listening again or I'll stop coming out everyday to see you."**

**(Blitzen puts his head down)**

**Santa: "If that actually works I'll be amazed."**

**Miranda: (walking out of blitzens stable) "Just watch. I do it whenever the elves tell me he's acting out. Works every time."**

**Santa: "Every time?"(shutting blitzens door)**

**Miranda: "Every time."**

**(blitzen snorts at Santa)**

**Santa: "I don't want to hear it."**

**Miranda: "Blitzen what did I say? If this continues I'll stop coming out and giving you treats."**

**Santa: "Now I know why Blitzen never lost his winter weight."(laughing)**

**Miranda: (ignoring the glaring look Nick is giving her) "He's not that big. I need to go into town. So I'll be gone for awhile do you need anything?"**

**Santa: "I'm good. What's in town?"**

**Miranda: "I told Ginger I would help her with a bake sale."**

**Santa: "Do you need me to come with you?"**

**Miranda: "No. I'll be fine Nick. You have lots of work to get done."**

**Santa: "I can at least get the sleigh ready for you."**

**Miranda: "I need the exercise Nick. Besides it's not that far."**

**Santa: "Take a water bottle with and take it slow. Call me if you need anything okay?"**

**Miranda: "Yes dear. I love you."(kissing his cheek)**

**Santa: "I love you too. Be careful. (opening Comet's stable door) You ready for your brush down Comet?"**

**Miranda: (as she's walking out the stables) "I will."**

**Mrs. Claus grabs her water bottle from the house and walks into town. Killing time before helping with baking cookies she decides to go shopping. While she's walking around the craft store she runs into Ginger.**

**Miranda: "Hi Ginger. How are you and your family?"**

**Ginger: "We are all doing great actually. Lydia is working on cutting teeth. Which is driving me mad with all of her crying. At least it's temporary."**

**Miranda: "Let's hope for your sanity it doesn't last long." (they both start laughing and continue walking around)**

**Ginger: "How's Santa?"**

**Miranda: "He's great. He's in the stable at the moment."**

**Ginger: "That's a messy business. I'm glad Elijah does it and not me."**

**Miranda: "I've helped a couple of times. It's really not that bad. But it does take a special person to be able to do it everyday."**

**Ginger: (nodding in agreement)"Sorry for the change in subject but I heard through the grape vine that you've been feeling ill. Is everything okay?"**

**Miranda: "Yes I have been but I'm finally starting to feel better."**

**Ginger: "If you don't mind me asking. What's been going on?"**

**Miranda: "Santa and I found out that we are expecting. So I was dealing with really persistent morning sickness."**

**Ginger: "Congratulations. So how far along are you now?"**

**Miranda: "I'm 16 weeks. Because of the morning sickness my first trimester was awful."**

**Ginger: "Was it? Mine wasn't too bad."**

**Miranda: "At least I'm done with the first trimester now. Today is the first day I've actually been able to leave the house."**

**Ginger: "I would hate to be confined to the house. I especially don't see you confined to the house. You are a very active person."**

**Miranda: "That's why this has been the worst couple of months."**

**Ginger: "Its all worth it in the end."**

**Miranda: "I can't wait. Of course Santa keeps telling me to take it easy."**

**Ginger: "How's he taking all this?"**

**Miranda: "He's over the moon. He's also very rapidly becoming a pain. But he's just making sure I'm okay."**

**Ginger: "It's a guy thing. It's almost like because we are carrying precious cargo, that we need to be treated like china dolls."**

**Miranda: "It doesn't make any sense. Ever since we found out he's constantly asking me if I'm okay. It's like Nick! You asked me that five minutes ago. Nothing has changed."**

**Ginger: "I almost punched Elijah when I was pregnant with our first. Thinking back I was raging with hormones but he still would have deserved it."(laughing)**

**Miranda: "Oh no. (laughing) Poor Elijah. How did he get through it?"**

**Ginger: "He bought me a lot of chocolate and tried very hard to stay on my good side."**

**Miranda: "How much was he on your good side?"**

**Ginger: "He wasn't.(laughing some more) No matter what he did it always set me off. But it's not like I could control it."**

**Miranda: "He tried.(looking at her watch) Oh dear. We need to get to the community center they are probably wondering where we are at."**

**Ginger: "That's today? I completely forgot."**

**Miranda: "If you have something else you need to do its okay. I'm sure the rest of us can get it done fairly quickly. If you don't mind could you take me over there though?"**

**Ginger: "I don't mind at all. Let the girls know I'm sorry for bailing. "**

**Miranda: "Life happens. If nobody understood that everyone would be irritated."**

**Ginger and Mrs. Claus make it to the bake sale. Mrs. Claus heads in and apologizes for being a little late. But before she knows it, she's already getting in the groove and hours have passed. Nora walks in with more frosting.**

**Nora: "Here you go Mrs. Claus. I brought more frosting for you.(setting it on the counter)"**

**Miranda: "Great. I was just about to run out. How many more cookies do we have to do?"**

**Nora: "We have two more batches coming out of the oven.(grabbing another piping bag)**

**While Nora's trying to get her piping bag ready she accidentally drops her frosting tip by Mrs. Claus' feet when she notices how swollen they are.**

**Nora: "Mrs. Claus your feet are swollen!"**

**Miranda: (looking down in surprise) "Oh dear."**

**Nora: "I'll go get you a chair.(putting down her piping bag and leaving the kitchen)"**

**About a minute goes by and Nora returns not only with a chair but with Vanessa in tow.**

**Nora: "I couldn't find a chair but I found this stool."**

**Miranda: "It's better than nothing.(sitting down on the stool)"**

**Vanessa: "Mrs. Claus are you okay?"**

**Nora: "Do you need anything? I can get you some ice."**

**Miranda: "Ladies I'm fine. I've just done too much standing today."(continuing icing the cookies)**

**Vanessa: "Do you want me to call Santa?"**

**Miranda: "No I'll call him when we are almost done. (Nora and Vanessa still have concerned looks on their faces) Seriously it's nothing."**

**Nora: "Swollen feet is not nothing. I can call Dr Birch quick."**

**Miranda: "Thanks but the Dr. is not needed."(putting the piping bag down)**

**Vanessa: "Are you sure? That looks highly uncomfortable."**

**Nora: "You really need to put some ice on your ankles."**

**Miranda: "Ladies if it's going to bother you that much I may as well tell you. I'm pregnant."**

**Nora: "Oh my goodness! Really?(happy)"**

**Vanessa: "Congratulations Mrs. Claus! When are you due?"**

**Miranda: "The end of October. Which I'm happy about. Now I don't have to worry about having the baby at the same time that Santa is delivering toys."**

**Nora: "This is so exciting. Do you know what you are having?"**

**Miranda: "Santa and I don't want to know until it's born. It will be a surprise for both of us."**

**Nora: "That's quite a surprise. I'm definitely getting a different chair for you. A stool is not going to help your ankles."(leaving to get a different chair)**

**Vanessa: "I'm calling Santa but we will let you finish what you can until he gets here."(leaving the room)**

**Miranda: "(being said as Vanessa walks out) Please don't... oh well."**

**After Nora comes back with a better chair, it's not long and then Santa arrives to take her home.**

**Santa: "Hey Vanessa. Where's she at?"**

**Vanessa: "She's still frosting cookies."**

**Santa: "Thank you.(walking toward the kitchen) How is she?"(stopping for a moment)**

**Vanessa: "We found her a chair to sit in but I think she needs to go lay down."**

**Santa: "Believe me that's exactly what she's going to do."**

**(Vanessa gets distracted by the phone ringing so Santa continues on to the kitchen)**

**Once Santa reaches the kitchen he sees Mrs. Claus sitting in a chair, piping frosting onto a cookie. Nora is on the opposite end of the table doing the same thing. **

**Santa: "I'm here Miranda. Hi Nora."**

**(in the background) Nora: "Hey."**

**Miranda: "Okay. Let me finish this tray of cookies."**

**Santa: "Let the girls finish the cookies. You need to go lay down."**

**Miranda: "Vanessa told you didn't she?"**

**Santa: "Yes. I'm not happy about it either."(taking the piping bag away from her)**

**Miranda: "Nick I'm not sick or dying. I was only standing in one spot for too long."(agitated)**

**Santa: "Which you shouldn't be doing in the first place. Grab your stuff and let's get you home."**

**Miranda: "Just because my ankles are swollen doesn't mean I can't stay out and enjoy myself."**

**Santa: "Miranda I'm not arguing with you about this here. We are going home so you can put your feet up."**

**Miranda: "I can easily put my feet up here and finish what I started."**

**Santa: "Nora can we have a minute please?"**

**Nora: "Sure.(putting her bag down and leaving the room)"**

**Santa: "Why are you fighting me about this? I'm just worried about you."**

**Miranda: "I know you are but you don't need to be. I'm pregnant not broken."**

**Santa: "I never said you were broken nor would I treat you like you are. But I don't want you to end up hurting yourself because your ankles are too weak to walk. Now can we please go?"**

**Miranda: "Fine. If this will make you leave me alone we can go."**

**Santa: "Thank you. (calling out)Nora can you bring Mrs. Claus' stuff to the sleigh so I can walk with her?"**

**Nora: "(coming back into the room)Yeah."**

**Miranda: "I'm sorry for leaving before we are done."**

**Nora: "Don't even worry about it. Had you not come over we wouldn't even be this close to being done."(all walking out together)**

**Santa: "See you still helped out quite a bit."**

**Miranda: "It's not the same. I like to finish what I've started."**

**Santa: "This is one project you will have to let go of."**

**Miranda: "I'm a redhead. I can't let go of anything."**

**Santa: "Valid point. That's also where your being stubborn comes from."**

**(Nora and Santa look at each other with grins on their faces)**

**Miranda: "You married me."**

**They walk out of the community center and head home. After a quiet ride home Mrs. Claus puts on her pajamas and lays in bed elevating her feet with a pillow. Santa comes in with an ice pack and sits next to her.**

**(putting the ice pack on her right ankle)**

**Miranda: "I'm sorry Nick."**

**Santa: "Don't worry about it. Do you want me to rub your feet?"**

**Miranda: "Could you please?"**

**(Santa maneuvers himself to where Mrs. Claus' feet are within reach) **

**Santa: "(grabbing a foot and massaging it)How does this feel?"**

**Miranda: "Press a little harder please.(he adds more pressure)That's much better."**

**Santa: "Good. If this Father Christmas thing doesn't work out I could be a masseuse."**

**Miranda: "(smiling)Don't quit your day job dear."**

**Santa: "I don't know if that's an insult or a compliment."**

**Miranda: "Both."**

**Santa: "Well I'm both flattered and offended dear."**

**Miranda: "(laughing) Oh good. That's what I was intending."**

**Santa joins into the laughter and the scene fades out.**

**1 month goes by and Mrs. Claus is laying on the couch rubbing her baby bump and the phone rings.**

**Miranda: "Hello?"**

**Ginger: "Hey Mrs. Claus! How are you doing?"**

**Miranda: "I'm doing good. Just laying on the couch. Santa is out with the reindeer so he won't be back until later."**

**Ginger: "You are laying on the couch? Since when do you do that?"**

**Miranda: "(laughing) I know right? I'm just very tired today. I heard that growing babies was tiring but I didn't know it was this bad."**

**Ginger: "Just wait until you get closer to your due date. You will want to do nothing but sleep and you will probably pee about 25 times an hour. Sometimes less, sometimes more."**

**Miranda: "That sounds just peachy. I wanted to do this why again?(laughing some more)"**

**Ginger: "It sounds great until it actually happens. But in my honest opinion I would do it again. I loved being pregnant."**

**Miranda: "I'm with you on that one. Being pregnant is one of the best experiences I have ever had. Santa seems to be enjoying himself even though his job is done until its born."**

**Ginger: "Speaking of Santa does he want to know what it is?"**

**Miranda: "He has thought about it but we both decided to wait until it's born to know what it is."**

**Ginger: "It feels more special when you do it that way. Elijah had to fight me with Miss Lydia. He really wanted to know and I didn't. But I was adamant and I got my way."**

**(there's a knock on Mrs. Claus' front door) **

**Miranda: "Ginger give me a second someone is knocking on the front door."**

**Ginger: "Okay."**

**Miranda: "(holding the phone at her side and then yelling towards the door) I'm coming."**

**When she gets to the front door she sees that Henry had been breathing heavy.**

**Miranda: "Henry what's wrong?"**

**Henry: "It's Santa. There's been an accident."**

**Miranda: "(trying not to freak out) Accident? Where is he? Is he okay?"**

**Henry: "He's at the hospital. I came straight here to get you after we got him there."**

**Miranda: "Take me to him.(putting the phone back to her ear) Ginger..."**

**Ginger: "(before Mrs. Claus can say anything)I heard everything I'll meet you at the hospital."**

**Miranda: "Okay. Bye."(hangs up the phone and goes with Henry)**

**Henry takes Mrs. Claus as fast as he can to the hospital to see Santa. Once she gets there Dr. Winters is waiting for her.**

**Miranda: "Where is he?(stray tear falls down her cheek)"**

**Dr. Winters: "Mrs. Claus I need you to sit down."**

**Miranda: "Just tell me what's going on!"**

**Dr. Winters: "Santa was caught by a stray wind and it took the sleigh into the woods. He hit his head pretty bad and had to have some stitches put in. We had to put him into a medically induced coma due to the severity of his head injury."**

**Mrs. Claus burst into hysterical tears right in the reception room. Henry and Dr. Winters help her into a room. Ginger shows up and holds Mrs. Claus. Once she's started settling down...**

**Dr. Winters: "When we get him settled into his room you can go see him. While you are waiting I suggest you get some water and something to eat."**

**Ginger: "I'm here for her Dr. Winters."**

**Dr. Winters: "I'll be back after we get Santa stable and settled."**

**Ginger: "Okay.(Dr Winters leaves, she turns to Mrs. Claus) He will be okay."**

**Even though Ginger is talking Mrs. Claus is staring into space only partially understanding what is being said. Before she knows it a nurse is checking her vitals.**

**Janine: "Dr. Winters told me to check on you. If I may ask you to lay on your back please."(grabbing her stethoscope from around her neck)**

**Miranda: "(laying back)Have you heard anything about Santa?"**

**Janine: "(checking the babies heart beat) No I haven't heard anything yet. We are all worried about him. Sit up please (checking her heart beat) Both of you sound good. Do you need me to get anything?"**

**Miranda: "No. I'll be fine."**

**Janine: "Okay. If you need anything just hit the call light and someone will come."**

**Miranda: "Thanks."**

**Janine leaves**

**Ginger: "How are you holding up?"**

**Miranda: "I'm hoping I'm dreaming. This can't be real."(crying again)**

**Ginger: "The doctors are doing everything they can. I know Santa will be okay."**

**Miranda: "Could you get me some water please?"**

**Ginger: "Yes. I'll be back."**

**Ginger leaves and Mrs. Claus starts talking to her baby bump.**

**Miranda: "I know you can hear me little one. But I don't want you to worry. Daddy is going to be okay. If I know anything for certain it's that daddy is not going anywhere."**

**Ginger comes back in with her water. They sit in silence until finally Dr. Winters comes back in.**

**Dr. Winters: "Are you doing okay?"**

**Miranda: "Can I see him now?"**

**Dr. Winters: "Yes I can take you to him now."**

**As Mrs. Claus is walking through the hospital it feels as if she's been walking for an eternity. When they finally get to his room she sees the tube down his throat and all the wires that are hooked up to him. She walks into the room and sits down in the chair that's beside his bed. She holds his hand and starts crying again.**

**Dr. Winters: "We are doing everything we can for him Mrs. Claus. The rest is up to him."**

**Miranda: "Is there any way to know how long he will be like this?"**

**Dr. Winters: "It could be days, weeks, months, or years. I don't want that to scare you. I just need to give you the facts."**

**Miranda: "You are just doing your job."**

**Dr. Winters: "If there is anything at all that you need just page a nurse. They will be right here."**

**Miranda: "Thanks.(laying her head on his bed)"**

**Dr. Winters rubs her shoulder for a second and then leaves the room. Mrs. Claus stays in the spot for the rest of the day. She is bound and determined to stay by his side.**

**Ginger: "Mrs. Claus?"**

**Miranda: "Yes?"**

**Ginger: "Would you like to stay with us tonight? Our house is right down the street."**

**Miranda: "I don't want to leave his side."**

**Ginger: "The doctor did say it could be a while. We have an extra bed."**

**Miranda: "I appreciate the offer but I really think I should stay here. I don't want him to wake up without me."**

**Ginger: "If you change your mind the offer is on the table."**

**Miranda: "Thanks Ginger. Can you have the nurses bring in a pillow? I need to lay down."**

**Ginger: "Sure. I'll be at home if you need anything."**

**Miranda: "Okay."**

**(Ginger leaves)**

**Nurse 3: "Here's your pillow Mrs. Claus. Would you like a blanket as well?"**

**Miranda: "If you wouldn't mind."**

**Nurse 3: "What would you like for dinner?"**

**Miranda: "What have you got?"**

**Nurse 3: "There's a menu on that tray. Look through it and I'll be back with your blanket."**

**(Nurse 3 leaves and Mrs. Claus looks through the menu but nothing seems appetizing. Nurse 3 comes back in)**

**Nurse 3: "Here's your blanket. Did anything sound good?"**

**Miranda: "Not at the moment. I think I'm just too worried to eat. Maybe a little later."**

**Nurse 3: "Not a problem. If you change your mind tell anybody at the desk and they will get it for you."**

**Miranda: "Thank you."**

**Mrs. Claus goes over to the couch and tries to take a nap. No matter what she does she is uncomfortable. So after a while of no success she calls Ginger and Elijah comes to get her. Before they leave she kisses Santa's forehead. Mrs. Claus doesn't say anything as they are walking out of the hospital. When they get to Ginger's house...**

**Ginger: "(yelling through the house) Elijah is that you?"**

**Elijah: "Yes dear. We are here."**

**(Garrison comes running into the living room)**

**Garrison: "Hi Mrs. Claus. Is Santa better?"**

**(Ginger walks in)**

**Ginger: "Garrison Santa is healing still. Why are you out of bed?"**

**Garrison: "Dad told me I could wait for him to come home."**

**Elijah: "Garrison you are supposed to be in bed."**

**(Elijah kisses Ginger)**

**Ginger: "Busted. You better go before he starts counting."**

**(Garrison runs to his bedroom and shuts the door)**

**Elijah: "Sorry about that Mrs. Claus."**

**Miranda: "That's alright. Thanks for letting me stay here tonight."**

**Elijah: "You can stay here as long as you need to. I'll show you to your room."**

**Elijah takes Mrs. Claus to her room and she gets settled in a bit before she realizes she forgot about Tinsel. She opens the door and heads back to the living room. Ginger and Elijah are watching television.**

**Miranda: "I hope I'm not being a bother by asking this but I completely forgot about Tinsel. She needs to be fed."**

**Elijah: "Say no more. I'll take care of her for you. Or if you would feel better I can always bring her here. We don't mind."**

**Miranda: "Are you sure? I don't want her to be a nuisance to you."**

**Elijah: "It's not a problem. I'll be back."**

**Miranda: "Thank you so much Elijah."**

**Elijah: "Anytime."(putting his jacket on and leaving)**

**Miranda: "Ginger could I trouble you for something to eat? Nothing at the hospital seemed appetizing."**

**Ginger: "Sure. Anything specific?"**

**Miranda: "I will have whatever you've got on hand."**

**Ginger makes Mrs. Claus a sandwich. After she's done eating Elijah shows up with Tinsel and Mrs. Claus is very happy to see her. She takes Tinsel up to her room and goes to bed since it's been a long day. Because of the events of the day she's laying in bed with memory after memory flooding her brain.**

**Flashbacks begin... December 25th, 1899**

**Miranda is ten years old. She's sitting in a chair when she finally hears her mom walking around. Once her mom is downstairs...**

**Young Miranda: "Mom I saw Santa last night."**

**(they both walk into the kitchen)**

**Gloria: "(getting eggs out of the fridge for breakfast) Oh really? What's he like?"**

**Young Miranda: "We was just like your stories!"**

**Gloria: "That's nice Miranda. Can you get your brother up please?"(whisking the eggs)**

**Young Miranda: "Santa had a boy with him.(ignoring her moms orders)"**

**Gloria: "It was probably one of his helpers.(pouring the eggs into a skillet)"**

**Young Miranda: "He didn't look like an elf mom."**

**Gloria: "Miranda go get your brother up. I won't say it again."**

**Young Miranda: "(mad that her mom isn't listening) Fine."**

**She leaves the kitchen goes to her brothers room.**

**Young Miranda: "(entering his room) Bradley! Santa's been here!"**

**Young Bradley: "(getting up quickly) Santa's been here?"**

**Young Miranda: "Yes. There are presents under the tree. Guess what?"**

**Young Bradley: "What?(getting out of bed to follow Miranda to the kitchen)"**

**Young Miranda: "I saw Santa and he had a boy with him last night."**

**Young Bradley: "Was it an elf?"**

**Young Miranda: "No. He was a human boy. Elves are shorter."**

**Young Bradley: "But Santa works by himself. Why would he have a boy with him?"**

**Young Miranda: "I don't know but he looked right at me."**

**They both sit at the kitchen table to wait for breakfast to be done when Dad walks in.**

**Daniel: "Good morning children."**

**Miranda and Bradley: "Good morning Daddy!"**

**Young Bradley: "Miranda saw Santa last night and he had a boy with him."**

**Daniel: "Is that so? It must have been one of his helpers.(reading the newspaper)"**

**Young Miranda: "I don't think he was a helper. He didn't look like an elf."**

**Daniel: "Maybe he just needed an extra set of hands last night."**

**Gloria walks over with breakfast. **

**Gloria: "Breakfast is ready."(putting food on Bradley's plate)**

**Daniel: "Good morning dear. I have to leave right after breakfast."(putting food on his plate)**

**Gloria: "But it's Christmas!"(putting food on Miranda's plate)**

**Young Miranda: "You can't stay for presents?"**

**Daniel: "No honey. They need me at the shop."(taking a bite)**

**Gloria: "The shop shouldn't even be open."**

**Daniel: "Gloria I don't run the place. I'm sorry."**

**Miranda: "I want you to stay."**

**Daniel: "I'm sorry darling but I have to go."**

**After breakfast is over Daniel goes to work so the kids are in the living room with Gloria opening their toys. It's not long until Miranda starts talking about the boy from last night.**

**Young Bradley: "Mommy play fireman with me!"(holding up his new firetruck)**

**Gloria: "Not now Bradley. (lost in her thoughts)"**

**Young Miranda: " Hey mom who do you think that boy was with Santa?"**

**Gloria: "I don't know Miranda."**

**Young Miranda: "I wonder if I will see him again."**

**Gloria: "Miranda it was just a dream. There was no boy here last night."**

**Young Miranda: "Yes he was. I saw him standing right there.(pointing toward the tree)"**

**Gloria: "Miranda that's enough. It was only a dream."**

**Young Miranda: "But it wasn't mom. I swear I saw him last night."**

**Gloria: "I'm not going to say it again. Let it go."**

**Young Miranda: "He was real mom."**

**Gloria: "Go to your room. Your father and I will talk about this when he gets home."**

**Miranda storms off to her room. A little later after dinner Daniel comes home. Still sitting in her room she hears her parents talking from down the hall. Before long Daniel comes into her room.**

**Daniel: "(sitting on Miranda's bed) Miranda your mom says you are still going on about this boy. He's not real honey."**

**Young Miranda: "Yes he is dad. I saw him."**

**Daniel: "Miranda it was just a dream. If I were you I would let it go. Otherwise there will be punishment."**

**Young Miranda: "(crying) But I saw him."**

**Daniel: "(rubbing her back) I'm sorry Miranda but that's just how it is. It was all a dream."**

**Even though Miranda is positive he's real, she decides to let it go. Once next year rolls around, the same thing happened. To save herself heartache she keeps it to herself.**

**Flashbacks end**

**The very next day Mrs. Claus comes downstairs and every one is in the kitchen.**

**Ginger: "Garrison stop playing with your food.(looking up and seeing Mrs. Claus) Good Morning Mrs. Claus. We have breakfast ready."**

**Garrison: "Morning Mrs. Claus. Is Santa better now?"**

**Ginger: "Garrison! She just woke up. Let her eat breakfast before you riddle her with questions. We've got a little bit of everything for breakfast so feel free to have whatever."**

**Miranda: "It all smells delicious(sitting down at the table and filling her plate) I can't thank you both enough for letting me stay here."**

**Ginger: "If I was in your shoes I know you would do the same for us."**

**(in the background)**

**Garrison: "Mom can I have more milk?" Ginger: "Finish your plate and you can have more."**

**Elijah: "Santa has done a lot for all of us. It's the least we can do. If you want me to take you back to the hospital after breakfast I can."**

**Miranda: "I'm sure there is no change yet. But I do need to see him. I couldn't sleep last night without him laying next to me."**

**Elijah: "I'm sure wherever Santa's mind is at he's thinking about you."**

**(in the background)**

**Garrison: "I'm all done mom. Can I have more milk now? Ginger: "Good job buddy."(handing him milk)**

**Miranda: "I hope so.(putting her hand on her baby bump)"**

**Ginger: "Are you okay Mrs. Claus?"**

**Miranda: "I'm fine. Baby just decided to take up kickboxing."**

**Ginger: "Has it been moving around a lot?"**

**Miranda: "Yeah. It's the other reason I couldn't sleep last night."**

**(Elijah leaves the room)**

**Ginger: "Maybe it's trying to let you know that its still here."**

**Miranda: "Or it thinks kicking my ribs is funny."**

**Garrison: "A baby is kicking you?(looking around) Lydia is not in here."**

**(everybody laughs)**

**Ginger: "Mrs. Claus has a baby in her belly. Just like mommy did before Lydia showed up. Do you remember that?"**

**Garrison: "Yeah."**

**Ginger: "Babies like to move in their mommies bellies. Why don't you go play with your toys so Mrs. Claus can finish her breakfast?"**

**Garrison: "Okay."(he runs out of the room)**

**Miranda: "(he starts screaming with excitement from the living room) Someones happy."**

**Ginger: "That's my son.(Lydia starts crying from her crib)"**

**Elijah: (in the background)"I've got her."**

**Miranda: "You have a wonderful family."**

**Ginger: "Thank you. If it wasn't for Santa we wouldn't be here right now."**

**Miranda: "How so?"**

**Ginger: "Santa introduced Elijah and I. We have been inseparable ever since."**

**Miranda: "That sounds like him."**

**Mrs. Claus finishes her breakfast and Elijah takes her back to the hospital. When she gets to his room Dr. Winters is checking his vitals.**

**Miranda: "Has there been any change?"**

**Dr. Winters: "The swelling in his brain is going down but other than that no change."**

**Mrs. Claus sits down by his side again and continues what she was doing yesterday. This routine continues for the next week while they are waiting for Santa to wake up. Mrs. Claus is still sitting in her spot when she finally feels his hand move a little.**

**Miranda: "(standing up looking at Santa) Nick? Can you hear me?"**

**Santa: "My head hurts."**

**Miranda: "I know let me get a nurse.(she pushes the call button on his bed) Do you know where you are at?"**

**Santa: "What happened?"**

**Miranda: "You were in an accident. You took the reindeer out and a freak gust of wind threw you into a tree. Do you remember any of that?"**

**Santa: "No. Who are you?"(Mrs. Claus steps back almost in tears)**

**Nurse comes in and checks him out. Dr. Winters is not far behind her.**

**Dr. Winters: "You gave us quite a scare Santa. Do you know what year it is?"**

**Santa: "No."**

**Dr. Winters: "Do you know who you are?"**

**Santa: "Nicholas Claus."**

**Dr. Winters: "Your wife is here would you like to see her."**

**Santa: "I don't have a wife."**

**Dr. Winters: "Nick you got married 98 years ago."**

**Santa: "No I didn't I would remember that."**

**Dr. Winters: "Nick it is 2018. You got married in 1920. (waving at Mrs. Claus to come closer) Miranda is right here Nick."**

**Santa: "(He looks over to see her and sees the baby bump) I don't have a wife."**

**Miranda: "Oh Nick." **

**Santa starts getting frustrated because he is sure that he's never been married. Dr. Winters takes Mrs. Claus out into the hallway since he notices she's about to break down.**

**Dr. Winters: "Memory loss is normal with head injuries. You don't have to stay if this is too much for you.(she sits in a chair that's behind her and cries) All of us are behind you Mrs. Claus. Why don't you go home for the day?"**

**Miranda: "How long do you think he will be like this?"**

**Dr. Winters: "It's hard to say. It could be days. It could be years. But there is also the chance that it doesn't come back at all."**

**Miranda: "This is my worst nightmare. I can't have this baby alone."**

**Dr. Winters: "You are not alone Mrs. Claus. I have high hopes that he will come out of this. We just need to give it time."**

**Miranda: "I don't have time. This baby is coming in 4 months regardless."(she cries some more)**

**Dr. Winters: "Miranda I recommend you go home for today. This is too much for you."**

**Miranda: "This whole thing is too much."**

**Mrs. Claus sits in the hallway for a moment and then walks back into the room.**

**Miranda: "Nick I'll be back tomorrow. Is there anything you need?"**

**Santa: "I need someone to tell me what is going on!"**

**Miranda: "Get some rest Nick. We will talk tomorrow."(grabbing her things and walking toward the door)**

**Santa: "(talking even though she's leaving)Why am I in here? I have things to do."**

**Even though Santa continues on his rant Mrs. Claus goes back to Gingers house and updates everyone.**

**Ginger: "I'm so sorry Mrs. Claus. He doesn't remember anything?"**

**Miranda: "Call me Miranda. I don't feel like Mrs. Claus right now." **

**Ginger: "I know it's hard now but he will pull through."**

**Miranda: "(a few tears fall)I want to believe that."**

**Ginger: (rubbing her back) "He just needs some time."**

**Miranda: "Everybody needs to stop saying that.(getting a little edgy)"**

**Ginger: "Sorry.(unsure of what to say now)"**

**Elijah: "You could try to bring some pictures and see if anything clicks together."**

**Miranda: "I thought about that."**

**Ginger and Mrs. Claus head to the house to retrieve some pictures. In the house...**

**Miranda: "You can grab some of the pictures off of the walls. I'll grab the albums I've made over the years."(walking into the bedroom)**

**Ginger: "I've always loved looking at old pictures.(grabbing a few off the wall and then seeing the picture of their wedding day) You look beautiful in your wedding dress."**

**Miranda: "(walking back out with photo albums in her arms)That was one of the happiest days of my life. Nicks too.(sitting on the couch and crying again)"**

**Ginger walks over and sits next to Mrs. Claus. She doesn't say anything and just lets her cry. After she's calmed down again...**

**Miranda: "Sorry about snapping earlier."**

**Ginger: "Miranda you have an excuse to snap. Not everybody goes through their spouse getting into an accident and then not remembering who they are. I'm sure I would be the same way if Elijah didn't remember who I was. Let's get the rest and go back to my house. I noticed about half an hour ago that your ankles are swelling again because of all the walking around you've been doing."**

**Miranda: "Santa would be so mad if he saw that.(smiling)"**

**Ginger: "I know. I remember Elijah coming home and telling me all about it. He said that Santa stewed about it the entire time he was in the stables. Who knew Santa had an angry side."**

**After grabbing as many pictures as they can carry between the two of them, they go home and take it easy for the rest of the night. The next morning Miranda goes back to the hospital...**

**Santa: "What's all this?"**

**Miranda: "I brought pictures from home to see if they would jog your memory."**

**Santa: "That's a lot of pictures."**

**Miranda: "We've been married for a long time Nick."**

**Santa: "How long?"**

**Miranda: "We've been married since 1920."(handing him their wedding photos)**

**Santa: "That's definitely me. What year is it again?"**

**Miranda: "It's 2018."(laying out more pictures for him to look at)**

**Santa: "If it's 2018 and we've been married for 98 years then how come we haven't aged?"**

**Miranda: "When your father passed the magic to you, our aging process slowed down significantly. Therefore whenever you decide to pass it on to our child, we will go back to the normal aging process and we will eventually pass away."**

**Santa: "How many children do we have?"(picking up different pictures)**

**Miranda: "This is our first Nick."**

**Santa: "We've been married for 98 years and we are just now having kids? Why did we wait so long?"**

**Miranda: "I was busy learning everything so we never got around to having children. You and I found out I was pregnant 3 months ago."(handing him the first sonogram picture)**

**Santa: "How do I feel about it?"**

**Miranda: "You are very happy."**

**Santa: "Did we find out what we are having?"**

**Miranda: "No. We are keeping it a surprise."**

**Santa: "It seems like we really love each other according to all of these pictures."**

**Miranda: "We do.(starting to cry) I'm sorry. This is a lot to deal with."**

**Santa: "You don't have to apologize. (she rubs her bump) Is the baby moving?"**

**(she's wiping her tears)**

**Miranda: "Yes. It's been kicking for a while."**

**Santa: "Does it move around a lot?"**

**Miranda: "All the time. Especially when I'm trying to sleep."**

**Santa : "Do you mind if I feel it?"**

**Miranda: "We can try but I haven't been able to feel it from the outside yet." **

**Santa: "That's okay then. Maybe later."**

**Miranda: "It shouldn't be too long until we can feel it."**

**(a couple hours later)**

**Santa: "I'm sorry about yesterday."**

**Miranda: "Nick don't apologize."**

**Santa: "I need to. I was very rude to you."**

**Miranda: "Nick! Really it's fine. You had just woken up from your coma and you were confused and disoriented."**

**Santa: "That still doesn't justify my attitude. I know better than to treat a lady like that."**

**Miranda: "Do you want me to leave these pictures here so you can look some more?"**

**Santa: "Yes please."**

**Miranda: "Okay. I'm going to go back home but I'll be back tomorrow at some point."**

**Santa: "You don't have to leave. You can stay."**

**Miranda: "I would but I need to get something to eat and lay down. My feet are starting to kill me."**

**Santa: "Oh. Okay. I'll see you tomorrow then.(look of disappointment on his face)"**

**Even though seeing Santa like that makes her want to stay, she grabs her bag and walks out. Right before she gets to the front door of the hospital she runs into Dr. Winters.**

**Dr. Winters: "How is he doing?"**

**Miranda: "I brought almost every picture we have and it doesn't seem to be working. I'm not losing hope but I don't know how much of this back and forth I can take."**

**Dr. Winters: "If it's okay with you. I want to see how he will do at home."**

**Miranda: "Do you think being at home will help?"**

**Dr. Winters: "In the case studies I've read, it has definitely been a contributing factor. If it will be too much for you I understand why you would wait."**

**Miranda: "When can he be released if we did try this?"**

**Dr. Winters: "He seems to be responding to everything else with flying colors. I don't see why he can't come home tomorrow."**

**Miranda: "I would like to be back in my own house."**

**Dr. Winters: "I'll leave it up to you. If you think this would be good for the both of you then I am more than happy to send him home."**

**Miranda: "If everything is going well and he doesn't seem to be having any other problems then there is no reason he should be kept here. I'm okay taking him home tomorrow."**

**Dr. Winters: "On that note I will let you go home and we will see you tomorrow."**

**Miranda: "Okay."**

**Mrs. Claus gets to Gingers house and they had just put dinner on the table.**

**Ginger: "How did it go today Miranda?"**

**Miranda: "(putting her jacket on the coat rack by the door) He still doesn't remember. As I was getting ready to leave he asked me to stay with him. I almost did but I couldn't. My feet were killing me and I just wanted to lay in a comfortable bed."(walking into the kitchen and sitting at the table)**

**Ginger: "I think you made a good decision. Especially with a baby on the way sometimes you need to take care of yourself first.(yelling through the house) Dinner is ready."**

**Miranda: "It was so hard saying no. I just wanted to curl up next to him and never leave."**

**(Garrison comes running in)**

**Garrison: "Mrs. Claus how is Santa?"**

**Miranda: "He's still having trouble remembering but he's doing good. He gets to go home tomorrow."**

**Ginger: "He's being discharged?"(putting food onto Garrisons' plate)**

**(Elijah walks in at that moment)**

**Elijah: "That's great. When are they discharging him?"(sitting down at the table)**

**Miranda: "Tomorrow afternoon sometime. Which means I should probably try to get my stuff home before then."(taking a bite of her dinner)**

**Ginger: "Elijah and I can do that for you. You need to be with Santa at the hospital."**

**Miranda: "Both of you have done plenty."**

**Elijah: "I feel we haven't done enough. Santa does a lot for everyone so it's only fair that we take care of him and his wife in a time of need. So tomorrow you will go to the hospital and we will take care of everything else."**

**Miranda: "I don't know what to say."**

**Elijah: "You don't have to say anything. If we didn't take care of Santa, like he has with us. Then that would make us a bunch of freeloaders and that doesn't sit well with me."**

**Miranda: "Thanks Elijah."**

**Garrison: "Does this mean you are leaving?"**

**Miranda: "Yes. Tinsel and I are going home tomorrow."**

**Garrison: "Does Tinsel have to leave?"**

**Ginger: "Yes Garrison. She is not our cat."**

**Garrison: "Can I come see Tinsel?"**

**Miranda: "Of course you can. You can come see Tinsel whenever you want."(smiling)**

**Garrison: "Yay!"**

**After finishing dinner Mrs. Claus goes upstairs puts her pj's on, and lays on the bed staring at the ceiling. Tinsel comes running and lays down right next to her.**

**Miranda: "Hi Tinsel. (rubbing her stomach and at the same time Tinsel is chasing her fingers) You are a crazy cat."**

**Mrs. Claus falls asleep and then a sharp pain wakes her up.**

**Miranda: (holding her stomach and taking small breaths. Once the pain is over...) "What was that?"**

**She lays in bed just to see if it was to happen again. Sure enough a couple of minutes go by and she feels another one. So she gets up and starts walking toward Ginger and Elijah's room. As she's walking another one comes.**

**Miranda: "(gently knocking on the door) Ginger?"**

**Ginger: "(opening the door with worry) Miranda what's wrong?(grabbing her arm)"**

**Miranda: "(they start walking to the living room)I keep having these pains in my stomach. It just doesn't feel right."**

**Ginger: "What do they feel like? Is it sharp? Or are they tight and annoying?"**

**Miranda: "(getting to the living room and sitting down on the couch)It's been a mixture of both."**

**Ginger: "How many times has it happened?"**

**Miranda: "Three or four."**

**Ginger: "Let me get you a drink of water."**

**(she leaves and comes back with a glass of water. After giving it to Mrs. Claus they wait for a few minutes and nothing else happens)**

**Miranda: "Well now I just feel ridiculous waking you up. I'm so sorry Ginger."**

**Ginger: "Don't worry about it. It really is a fine line between an actual contraction and braxton-hicks. I had a hard time distinguishing them myself."**

**Miranda: "I guess I can let you go back to bed. I really am sorry."**

**(both getting off the couch and walking back to their bedrooms)**

**Ginger: "Miranda stop apologizing. It's understandable.(smiling)"**

**(stopping in front of the spare bedroom)**

**Miranda: "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow."(walking in and shutting the door)**

**When the next day arrives its all hustle and bustle. Elijah and Ginger are working hard to get Mrs. Claus settled back into her own house and then Mrs. Claus goes to the hospital early just to have Dr. Holiday check her out.**

**(Mrs. Claus is sitting on an exam table and Dr. Holiday comes in)**

**Dr. Holiday: "I didn't think I was going to see you until next week. What brings you in Mrs. Claus?"**

**Miranda: "Last night I started having contractions and I freaked out. Thankfully Ginger talked me down and helped me realize it wasn't anything serious but I'm just making sure the baby is okay."**

**Dr. Holiday: "Why don't you go ahead and lay down. I'm sure you and the baby are fine."**

**Miranda: "Thanks."(laying down)**

**(Dr. Holiday checks her over completely)**

**Dr. Holiday: "Just as I thought. Baby is fine."**

**Miranda: ""I figured Ginger was right. I just wanted to be safe."**

**Dr. Holiday: " That's just the bodies way of showing you a glimpse of what is to come. At least that's how I think of it."**

**Miranda: "That makes sense."**

**Dr. Holiday: "How is Santa doing? I heard about his accident."**

**Miranda: "He's trying to regain his memory. I brought lots of pictures from the house yesterday and so far nothing is helping. Dr. Winters wants to send him home to see if the familiarity helps to kick his memory into gear."**

**Dr. Holiday: "That's good news. Do you think you will be able to handle having him home but not remembering?"**

**Miranda: "I'm going to try. He is my husband after all."**

**Dr. Holiday: "Just don't do anything too strenuous."**

**Miranda: "I won't. I'm going to let him try to do the things he always did before the accident even happened. I may have to remind him of what he has usually done everyday but that I can manage."**

**Dr. Holiday: "Okay. If you need anything just let me know. I'm always available."**

**Miranda: "Thanks Dr. Holiday."**

**Dr. Holiday: "Anytime Mrs. Claus."**

**Mrs. Claus leaves the exam room and heads up to see Santa. When she gets up there he's walking around his room.**

**Santa: "(looks up and sees her coming into the doorway) You came back."**

**Miranda: "I said I would. (putting her bag on the recliner) What are you doing?"**

**Santa: "I can't lay in that bed anymore, so I decided to walk around my room. How was your night?"**

**Miranda: "Eventful, but we don't need to worry about that right now. Dr. Winters says you can go home today."**

**Santa: "Is that a good Idea? I mean with you being pregnant and all?"(sitting on his bed and gesturing for her to sit with him)**

**Miranda: "(sitting next to him) I'll be fine Nick. Ginger helps me at least two times a week with the house but if I asked I'm sure she would be happy to help more."**

**Santa: " I just don't want to overwhelm you with questions."**

**Miranda: "I would rather you ask me questions and annoy me then try to get your memory back yourself."**

**Santa: "Okay. But if it's too much for you I want you to tell me."**

**Miranda: "Deal. Do you have any questions for me right now?"**

**Santa: "How did we meet?"**

**Miranda: "The first time we met you were going with your dad on the route. Instead of putting me back to sleep you kept quiet and continued helping your dad. That continued every year until you finally asked for my hand. Even though we only saw each other once a year, deep down I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you."**

**Santa: "What is our life like?"**

**Miranda: "It's wonderful. Around Christmas it does get a little chaotic and at times it does seem like I'm invisible but I know it's just busy. Which is okay since you have a very important job."**

**Santa: "What was our wedding like?"**

**Miranda: "We kept it a small ceremony. Only family was invited."**

**Santa: "Why did we keep it just family?"**

**Miranda: "We didn't want to risk the Santa Secret."**

**(Dr. Winters comes in)**

**Dr. Winters: "The two of you ready to go home?"**

**Santa: "Definitely. I've got work I need to take care."**

**Miranda: "The elves have everything taken care of. You need to take it easy for now."**

**Santa: "I can't just sit around and do nothing."**

**Miranda: "For the next few days you are resting. After that believe me I won't let you sit around all day. I've got plenty of projects that need taken care of."(smiling)**

**Dr. Winters: "Nothing too taxing right?"**

**Miranda: "No. Just putting baby stuff together."(smiling some more)**

**Dr. Winters: "That's easy enough."**

**2 months later Miranda is now 7 months pregnant and Santa has still not regained his memory but they have gotten close despite the situation. While at home Miranda is laying in bed when she hears Nick in the kitchen. She walks out to see what he was doing and Tinsel follows right behind her.**

**Miranda: "Nick what are you doing out here?"**

**Santa: "I got thirsty so I was trying to make something. Let me tell you it's not going as well as I would have hoped."**

**Miranda: "I noticed. What are you making anyway?"**

**Santa: "Hot chocolate."**

**Miranda: "You don't remember but you are awful at making hot chocolate. No matter how many times you try it just doesn't work."**

**Santa: "Maybe one of these days I will stop trying."**

**Miranda: "It's been almost one hundred years and you haven't stopped trying yet so I'm not holding my breath."(they both start laughing)**

**Santa: "I guess I'm just stuck in my ways."**

**Miranda: "You always have been. Of course when this baby came around things did start changing."**

**Santa: "Like what?"**

**Miranda: "You became very attentive towards me even though I was usually off doing my own thing anyway. You also gave me rules to follow whenever I wasn't with you." (sitting at the breakfast table watching Nick clean)**

**Santa: "What were my rules?"**

**Miranda: "I can't lift anything over twenty five pounds. If I'm doing anything that involves standing for long periods of time I am to take frequent breaks. I'm also supposed to carry a full bottle of water with me everywhere I go."**

**Santa: "I seemed to have covered the bases."**

**Miranda: "Yeah. I have stuck with those rules ever since that day my feet were so swollen that I ended up laying in bed for two days. You were not very happy with me when you saw my feet."**

**Santa: "How upset was I?"**

**Miranda: "The whole ride home you never said a word."**

**Santa: "Wow! I was so upset I gave you the silent treatment. Did that work?"**

**Miranda: "Yes. But don't get any ideas. It probably won't work again." (smiling)**

**Santa: "You have a beautiful smile Miranda. I see more and more everyday of why I fell in love with you."**

**Miranda: "Thanks Nick. Unless you need me I'm going to try to take a nap. Making babies is no easy task."(standing up from the breakfast table)**

**Santa: "Have a nice nap."**

**Miranda: "I'll try. I usually get kicked in the ribs when I sleep." (walking toward the bedroom)**

**After Santa has finished cleaning the kitchen he heads into his office to get some work done. Entering his office he decides to start working on his pile of malfunctioning toys. While working he glances toward his closet that he leaves his red suit in as well as Mrs. Claus' Christmas coat and gloves. He puts down the toy and walks toward the closet as if something is dragging him. He reaches out and touches Mrs. Claus' coat. The second his fingers touched the fabric a light switch flipped in his brain and all of his memories came flooding back. He instantly walked to their bedroom, but she wasn't laying in bed. So searching the house he finds her in the laundry room.**

**Santa: "(leaning on the door frame) What happened to laying in bed?"**

**Miranda: "(standing up straight and leaning on the dryer door) Deck the halls Nick! You scared me. I couldn't get comfortable so I decided to clean."**

**Santa: "So laundry made it to your list?"**

**Miranda: "It was getting backed up."**

**Santa: "You know I don't want you doing laundry. Go back to bed and relax please. I will finish this."**

**Miranda: "(surprised by his response) Nick there wasn't much left..."**

**Santa: "That wasn't the point. Please go lay down."**

**Miranda: "Since when did the attitude come out?"**

**Santa: "About five minutes ago when my memories came back.(smiling)"**

**Miranda: "(ecstatic)What?"**

**Santa: "I remember everything.(pulling her close and holding her) I'm so sorry."**

**Miranda: "(holding him tight) It's not your fault Nick. It's just been a stressful couple of months. I've missed you so much Nick."**

**Santa: "I can only imagine how you've been feeling."**

**Miranda: "It hasn't been easy."**

**Santa: "I wish none of this had ever happened. Never in a million years would I want my pregnant wife to practically be by herself."(they walk into the living room and sit on the couch together)**

**Miranda: "I wasn't by myself. You were here but I know what you mean."**

**Santa: "What do you say we go out tonight?"**

**Miranda: "What for?"**

**Santa: "I want to treat my wife for taking such good care of me."**

**Miranda: "It wasn't just me. I had lots of help."**

**Santa: "But you are the one that really matters to me. Even though I didn't remember who you were you still stuck with me."**

**Miranda: "(getting emotional and smiling) Why wouldn't I?"**

**Santa: "I love you so much."**

**Miranda: "(through her sobs) I love you too."**

**Miranda is uncontrollably crying on the couch so Nick just holds her until she's all cried out. They spend the rest of the afternoon together talking and acting like they had just gotten married. Dinnertime comes around and they head to the Cozy Cafe. After they are seated at their usual table everybody seems to be excited to see them again.**

**Gwen: "Welcome back Santa. We were wondering when we would see you both again."**

**Santa: "I finally got my memory back so I wanted to take my wife out."**

**Gwen: "I am so happy to hear that. We have all been hoping you would pull through. Tonight's dinner is on us. So have whatever you want."**

**Santa: "That's not necessary. We can take care of our bill."**

**Gwen: "The minute my manager saw you walking up he told me dinner was on us tonight. I'll get your usual drinks and I'll be back to get your order."**

**Miranda: "Thanks Gwen."**

**Gwen: "No problem Mrs. Claus."**

**(Gwen walks away to get their drinks)**

**Miranda: "I wasn't expecting that. I say we try something new. Just to mix it up a little."**

**Santa: "I think I've had enough of mixing life up. I'll just get what I usually get."**

**Miranda: "Chicken pot pie with extra gravy. How did I know?(smiling) I think I'm going to get the pulled pork sandwich. I've had it before but it's been awhile."**

**Santa: "Good choice dear. (he continues watching his wife as she looks at the menu again)"**

**Miranda looks up and notices Nick watching her. She blushes as if they were dating.**

**Miranda: "Why are you looking at me like that?"**

**Santa: "I'm just admiring the beautiful view in front of me."**

**Miranda: "Nick you are going to make me cry in front of everyone."**

**Santa: "Even though it's only been a couple of months since the accident and my memory disappearing, I can't help but look at you. My wonderful amazing wife. Having our baby and dealing with all this at the same time."**

**(Miranda does start tearing up and a couple of them fall so Santa moves to sit next to her and hug her. Gwen comes back with their drinks while they are still hugging.)**

**Santa: "I'm going to have my usual. She'll have the pulled pork sandwich with a side salad with ranch instead of fries."**

**Gwen: "Well that answers my next question. (mouthing without verbalizing it) Is she okay?"**

**(Santa shakes his head yes so she leaves to put in the order)**

**Miranda: "Thanks for that.(wiping her eyes and laughing)"**

**Santa: "It wasn't intended but you are welcome.(getting back up and pivoting back into his own seat)I would get sappy again but so far you cry whenever I do so I'll stop...for now."**

**Miranda: "Sure save it for later. Maybe next time it will be a full crying fit."**

**Santa: "I'll try harder next time.(laughing with Miranda)"**

**(scene fades out and fades back in one month later)**

**Miranda: "Nick where are you taking me?"(blindfolded and walking with him down a hallway)**

**Santa: "If I told you that would ruin the surprise."**

**Miranda: "You know it's not exactly safe to put a blindfold on a pregnant woman."**

**Santa: "It's not like I'm going to let go and make you find your way."**

**Miranda: "It wouldn't be the first time."**

**Santa: "Hey last time was an accident."**

**Miranda: "I'm sure it wasn't but I'll go with it."**

**Santa: "Okay we are almost there. Take one step down and we are here."**

**Miranda: "(taking the last step) Can I take my blindfold off now?"**

**Santa: "I'll do it.(making sure she's stable then taking off the blindfold)"**

**Right as the blindfold comes off the entire room full of people at the event center yell Surprise!**

**Miranda: "(shocked looking at all the baby decorations)Who's idea was this?"**

**Ginger: "Santa planned the whole thing."**

**Miranda: "I love it Nick.(Garrison comes running and hugs her) Hi buddy."**

**Garrison: "Hi.(letting go and running away)"**

**Ginger: "Garrison no running.**

**^Finish later^**

**A couple of days later Mrs. Claus has a doctors appointment. While sitting in the exam room...**

**Miranda: "(walking around) Your child has really got to stop pushing on my bladder."**

**Santa: "(sitting in a chair smiling)Last I checked it was our child."**

**Miranda: "It's yours today.(a couple second pause) I wish they would hurry up."**

**Santa: "Since when are you impatient?"**

**Miranda: "Do you seriously have to ask me that question?(irritated)"**

**Santa: "(taking the hint)Okay sorry. Why don't you just go to the bathroom?"**

**Miranda: "I'm just going to need to go again in half an hour. I'm just ready for this to be over."**

**Santa: "We've got one more month dear."**

**Miranda: "But how do we know that? This is our first baby. I could be two weeks early or two weeks late. What if something goes wrong and I have to have a c-section? Will we be able to handle me recovering and a baby?(about ready to say more but being cut off)"**

**Santa: "(getting up and stopping her rant) Miranda take a breath!"**

**Miranda: "There is so much that needs to be done still."**

**Santa: "(speaking louder)MIRANDA!"**

**(surprised silence)**

**Santa: "Take a breath. (she takes a breath) Okay. That's better."**

**(a knock on the exam room door and Dr. Holiday walks in)**

**Dr. Holiday: "We doing okay in here?"**

**Miranda: "Yes. We are fine. Just stressing over nothing."**

**Dr. Holiday: "You are getting close to the due date. Being nervous, scared, and overwhelmed are all normal for first time moms."**

**^Finish later^**

**One month later. Scene fades in and anxious and uncomfortable Mrs. Claus is walking around outside trying to get labor started. Then the scene fades to Santa in his workshop.**

**Henry: "(putting more wood on the toy line)Here comes the wood for the rocking chairs."**

**Ian: "I need more wood stain."**

**Carson: "I've got it."**

**Santa: "Wonderful job team."**

**(Henry walks around back to get the rest of the wood)**

**Carson: "Are we alternating colors like last year?**

**Santa: "Yes."**

**Ian: "How about the bears? Are we changing their clothes again?"**

**Santa: "Yes. I want some to have dresses and some to have fancy vests. Oh with shoes."**

**Ian: "You got it boss."**

**(Henry comes back in and puts more wood on the line)**

**Henry: "Santa do you know Mrs. Claus is walking around outside? She looks terrible."**

**Santa: "(checking his watch)She's trying to get labor started. How bad does she look?"**

**Henry: "She seemed pretty upset."**

**Santa: "(putting his work down) If you boys need me I'll be in the house with my wife."**

**Henry: "You got it boss."**

**(Right before Santa walks out Mrs. Claus walks in)**

**Santa: "I was just coming out to check on you? How are you feeling?"**

**Miranda: "(yelling without realizing it) How do you think I feel?"**

**Santa: "I'm sorry I even asked. Let's walk up to the house."(all the elves are watching)**

**Miranda: "I can't stand that house right now."**

**Santa: "Where would you like to go?"**

**Miranda: "I don't want to go anywhere. (crying) I just want to have this baby."**

**Santa: "We are so close. The baby will be here soon."**

**Miranda: "Nick I'm miserable. My back hurts. I'm tired. I pee constantly. I'm so done with this."**

**Santa: "All this discomfort is temporary I promise."**

**Miranda: "You only say that because you don't have a baby pushing on your rib cage every five minutes."**

**Santa: "Okay. I don't know what I'm talking about. Let's go to the house and relax."**

**Miranda: "I already said I don't want to go to the house."**

**Santa: "Miranda you need to go lay down. (grabbing her arm and attempting to walk back outside)"**

**Miranda: "Nick let go."(trying to get free)**

**Santa: "Are you going to relax then?"**

**Miranda: "Yes. (walking to the house)"**

**Santa: "Miranda I hate being strict with you but I can't have distractions in the workshop."**

**Miranda: "(stopping in her tracks) What is that supposed to mean?"**

**Santa: "I know you can't help how you feel right now but they are busy."**

**Miranda: "If I'm such a distraction you can go back to the workshop."(storming off)**

**Santa: "(following her) That's not what I meant and you know it."**

**Miranda: "(turning around and hugging him)I'm sorry Nick."**

**Santa: "When's your next doctors appointment?"**

**Miranda: "Tomorrow. That's if this baby doesn't come before then."**

**Santa: "(kissing her forehead)I know you are uncomfortable but you can do this. You are the strongest woman I know."**

**Miranda: "I don't know about that but thank you dear."(coming out of the hug and walking toward the house again)**

**Santa: "Would you like me to rub your feet when we get in the house?"**

**Miranda: "That sounds amazing but I need to go to the bathroom first. The baby has been sitting on my bladder for the past ten minutes."**

**Santa: "(opening the front door for Mrs. Claus) I will try anything to make you feel better."**

**Miranda: "(walking in the house and toward the bathroom) Thanks dear."**

**The next day at the doctors office...**

**Dr. Holiday: "(walking into the exam room) Hi Mrs. Claus. How are we doing today?"**

**Miranda: "I'm miserable. I can't sleep, I'm always peeing, and my back hurts something horrible."**

**Dr. Holiday: "Have you had any contractions?"**

**Miranda: "Small ones. But they are never consistent."**

**Dr. Holiday: "That's still a good sign though. Let's check you out and see where you are at now."**

**Miranda: "I'm hoping the process has at least started. I don't know how much longer I can do this without going crazy."**

**(Dr. Holiday starts the exam)**

**Dr. Holiday: "Good news is you are fifty percent effaced. So yes the process has started. That being said it could still be a couple of days before baby arrives."**

**Miranda: "I had a feeling you were going to say something like that."**

**Santa: "At least it's in the process of coming. It's just taking it's own time."**

**Miranda: "Well it needs to hurry or it's getting evicted."**

**Dr. Holiday: "In another week if the baby hasn't arrived then I would be concerned. We should be seeing this baby within a few days."**

**Miranda: "I hope so."**

**Dr. Holiday: "It's almost over. Next time I see you; you'll be even more uncomfortable but at least the baby will be coming."**

**Santa: "Is there anything we can do to help the process along?"**

**Dr. Holiday: "Walking is effective but being intimate helps as well. Sometimes better then the other options."**

**Miranda: "I've been walking every day and Nick I love you, but I feel too huge for that."**

**Santa: "Well that's out. No matter what you will always be beautiful to me."**

**Miranda: "Suck up. (laughing)"**

**Dr. Holiday: "You two are too funny(laughing). Since you've already been walking I say just keep up the good work and soon enough baby will be here."**

**Miranda: "(getting up and walking out with Santa and Dr. Holiday in tow) It needs to be here now."**

**Santa: "We're close. Let's go to the lagoon and walk around for a little bit. It will be good for both of us."**

**Miranda: "(rubbing her belly) Okay dear."**

**Santa takes Miranda to the lagoon but before he even got there he sent out a mass message to the elves forewarning them to just let Mrs. Claus walk around instead of bothering her with questions.**

**(as they are walking around)**

**Miranda: "I wish this baby would hurry up.(upset)"**

**Santa: "I know. Try not to focus on your discomfort. Just keep focusing on the baby and the fact it will be here soon."**

**Miranda: "That's harder than it sounds."**

**Santa: "I'm just trying to help occupy your mind. I can only imagine what's going through your mind."**

**Miranda: "Too much."**

**Santa: "I'm here for you darling."**

**Miranda: "I know. I appreciate it Nick."**

**After a couple of days and quite a few crying fits Miranda is knitting on the couch when a contraction comes on.**

**Miranda: "You better be coming soon."**

**(Santa walks in at that exact moment)**

**Santa: "How are you feeling dear?"**

**Miranda: "I'm having small contractions.**

**Santa: "Are they consistent yet?"**

**Miranda: "No. Still random."**

**Santa: "Would you like to go for another walk?"**

**Miranda: "I'm too tired Nick."**

**Santa: "Are you sure?"**

**Miranda: "Nothing has helped. So I'm just going to sit here and wait."**

**Santa: "That's going to make you crazy. Let's go for a walk."**

**Miranda: "(feels a contraction coming on) Not now."**

**Santa: "Contraction?"**

**Miranda: "Yes. But it's nothing."**

**Santa: "All the more reason to go for a walk."**

**Miranda: "Alright lets go.(putting her knitting down and reaching for Santas hands to get up)"**

**Santa: "You want to go see Blitzen? He's been missing you."**

**Miranda: "Good idea. It's been a while since I've seen him."**

**They walk out to the pasture where Blitzen is grazing. The second Blitzen sees Mrs. Claus he comes running.**

**Miranda: "(petting him) Hey Blitzen. Sorry I haven't been out in a while. (he grunts at her) I know buddy.(kissing his head)"**

**Miranda continues talking to Blitzen and Santa goes into the stable.**

**Santa: "Hey Elijah how are we doing in the workshop?"**

**Elijah: "So far so good boss."**

**Santa: "Any toys that need fixed?"**

**Elijah: "None have been reported."**

**Santa: "How's the feed situation for the reindeer?"**

**Elijah: "Henry has gone to get more carrots and hay. He should actually be back soon."**

**Santa: "Perfect. Once the baby arrives I need to make sure everything is being taken care of."**

**Elijah: "Still no baby?"**

**Santa: "Nope. Mrs. Claus is miserable. I wish there was something I could do for her but now we wait."**

**Elijah: "When was her due date?"**

**Santa: "About a week and two days ago."**

**Elijah: "Oh my. I've been there."**

**Santa: "How did you get through it?"**

**Elijah: "Do you want the true version? Or the one my wife thinks she remembers?"**

**Santa: "(laughing) True version."**

**Elijah: "I hid a bottle of egg nog in my shed."**

**Santa: "That's fair. Did she ever find out about it?"**

**Elijah: "Nope. Mrs. Claus is pretty sharp. I don't think you would be able to get away with that without her knowing."**

**Santa: "You're not lying. I can't get anything past that woman."(smiling from ear to ear)**

**Elijah: "Where is Mrs. Claus anyway?"**

**Santa: "She's outside hanging out with the reindeer.(he peeks outside and sees her sitting on a bench) I better go check on her actually."**

**Elijah: "I'll try to make sure everyone gets a hold of me so you can be with Mrs. Claus."**

**Santa: "Perfect. If there is any emergency at all immediately get in touch with me. Mrs. Claus won't like that but she will be fine."**

**Santa walks back outside to see what's going on. Before it makes it over Mrs. Claus is clutching the bench with one hand and holding her stomach with the other.**

**Santa: "(running to her side) I'm here. Are you okay?"**

**Miranda: "I'm fine. A contraction started and I had to sit down. This one was a little stronger than the ones I've had so far."**

**Santa: "Do you think the baby is coming?"**

**Miranda: "I don't think so. My water hasn't broken yet."**

**Santa: "Okay. Let's continue walking. Maybe now it will help."**

**They walk and walk for two hours all while she has contraction after contraction which do seem to be getting stronger. She has to lean on Santa when the pain starts again. **

**Santa: "Do you want me to call the doctor?"**

**Miranda: "Not yet. I don't want to call her until my water has broken."**

**Santa: "Let's get back to the house then. If you are having contractions like this you need to be at home."**

**Miranda: "I'm okay. I can still walk.(look of surprise on her face) Nevermind. Call the doctor. My water just broke."**

**Santa: "Goodness it's happening. (excited) Elijah, Henry, Somebody!"**

**Carson: "(running from behind the stable)What's the matter?"**

**Santa: "Help me get Mrs. Claus to the house. The baby is coming."**

**(Elijah and Henry run out to see what's going on)**

**Miranda: "I can still walk Nick."**

**Santa: "He's here just in case...(contraction starts and she keels over a little squeezing both of their hands) this happens."**

**Carson: "(a look of pain on his face)I'll do anything I can to help."**

**Santa: "Dear I know you are in pain but try not to take Carsons hand off."**

**Miranda: "(coming out of the contraction) I'm sorry Carson. I didn't think I was squeezing that hard."**

**Carson: "It's all good. I don't mind."**

**Santa: "(looking at the other two who are watching what's happening)Can one of you call Dr. Holiday? Tell her Mrs. Claus' water just broke and to come to the house."**

**Henry: "Right away."**

**They all enter the house and once Mrs. Claus is laying on the couch Carson goes back out to the stable.**

**Miranda: "Where's my ball?"(he's holding her hand sitting next to her)**

**Santa: "It's in the office. I'll go get it. (he kisses her hand and leaves to get the ball. When Santa returns Mrs. Claus is standing up leaning against the back of the couch rocking back and forth.) Here it is. Is there anything else I can do for you?"**

**Miranda: "(grabbing the ball and kneeling down to lean on it) Just some water please."**

**Santa: "(rubbing her back while she rocks) I love you so much."**

**Miranda is focusing on the contraction that just started so he goes to get her water. He comes back and she's still rocking.**

**Santa: "Here you go dear.(handing her the glass of water and sitting on the couch closest to Mrs. Claus) It's finally happening. We are meeting our baby soon."(smiling and rubbing her back again)**

**Miranda: "(smiling back after her drink of water) I know. It's about time."**

**Santa: "You made such a good home the baby didn't want to leave."**

**Miranda: "(laughing) Well too bad. Today's the day I get my own body back."**

**Santa: "(leaning over and kissing her forehead as she has another contraction)I'm right here when you need me. (doorbell rings) That's the doctor I'll be back quickly."**

**(going to the front door and opening it)**

**Santa: "Come on in. She's rocking on her ball in the living room."**

**Dr. Holiday: "How's she doing?"(both of them walking toward the living room)**

**Santa: "She's managing. The contractions seem to be getting stronger."**

**Dr. Holiday: "How far apart are the contractions?"**

**Santa: "They seem to be happening every 5 minutes."**

**Dr. Holiday: "Do you have clean towels ready?"**

**(entering the living room)**

**Santa: "Yes. I grabbed them after we came back in the house."**

**Dr. Holiday: "Perfect. We might need quite a few. How are you doing Mrs. Claus?"**

**Miranda: "I'm doing good so far."**

**Dr. Holiday: "(putting her gloves on and grabbing her portable doppler) Can you lay down on the couch please so I can examine you quick?"**

**(Santa lays some towels on the couch and Miranda gets up and lays down)**

**Dr. Holiday: "(doing the exam) You are six centimeters dilated. Only a little while longer.(grabbing the doppler and listening to the baby) Heart rate is normal. It seems like you are progressing very well."**

**Santa: "Hearing the babies heartbeat never gets old.(smiling and kissing Mirandas hand)"**

**Miranda: "It will be even better when the baby is actually here.(smiling and then getting back onto her ball)"**

**About three hours have gone by and labor has stalled. To get more comfortable Mrs. Claus had put on her nightgown that she designated having the baby in.**

**Miranda: "(frustrated and holding onto Nicks arms)I need to push."**

**Dr. Holiday: "I know you do. Try to breathe through it. If you were dilated to at least a nine I would say go for it. But you are still at 8."**

**Santa: "(whispering in her ear) You can do this. Just breathe with me."**

**Miranda: "I'm trying."**

**Santa: "I know you are. (rubbing her back again)You are doing a good job."**

**Two hours later...**

**Dr. Holiday: "(examining Mrs. Claus again) Great news! You can start pushing on your next contraction."**

**Santa: "We are meeting our baby soon.(smiling and kissing her forehead)"**

**Miranda: "Thank the North star."(grabbing her ball and kneeling over it as a contraction takes over and she starts pushing)**

**Dr. Holiday: "Your body knows what it's doing so just go with the flow."**

**Santa rubs her back as she rocks and pushes. After a short while the ball is too much and she wants to lay in bed. So they move everything to the bed. So Santa is sitting behind her and holding her hands. **

**Santa: "You are doing amazing! (another contraction) I love you dear."**

**Dr. Holiday: "I see the babies head. You are so close."**

**Miranda: "It hurts so much. I don't want to do this anymore."**

**Santa: "I know you don't but the baby is almost here. I know you can do this."**

**(another contraction and she pushes till it burns then she stops)**

**Miranda: "Ow Ow Ow that burns!(crying)"**

**Dr. Holiday: "I know it burns. That's just the baby crowning. Once the head is out I swear it's almost over."**

**Santa: "The baby is right there. We are almost done."**

**(next contraction starts)**

**Dr. Holiday: "Good push...keep going...a little bit more. Babies head is out. Take a few breaths. (suctioning out babies mouth and nose) One more push and baby is here.**

**Miranda pushes one more time and the baby is out. Next thing she knows the baby is crying and laying on her chest. She starts crying with joy.**

**Dr. Holiday: "It's a girl. Congratulations Mom and Dad!"**

**Miranda: "Nick it's a girl.(crying)"**

**Santa: "(also crying) Hi baby girl. We've been waiting a long time for you. Miranda she's beautiful. (kissing Mirandas forehead)"**

**Dr. Holiday: "Do we have a name for her yet?"**

**Santa: "Her name is Lesley Joann Claus."**

**Dr. Holiday: "That's a beautiful name for a beautiful little girl."**

**Miranda: "(taking in the sight of her newborn daughter) Lesley mommy and daddy love you so much."**

**Dr. Holiday: "Daddy would you like to cut the cord?(offering Santa the scissors)"**

**Santa: "Can I do it from back here?"**

**Dr. Holiday: "Yeah. (giving Santa the scissors) Right in between the clamps."**

**Santa cuts the cord and goes back to looking at his little girl.**

**Finish later^**

**1 week later Mrs. Claus and Santa are both exhausted. Ginger comes over to see how they are managing.**

**(Miranda opens the front door)**

**Ginger: "Hi Miranda. You look so tired."(walking in and setting her purse on the table)**

**Miranda: "Both of us are exhausted. Lesley cries all the time."**

**Ginger: "(both of them walk into the living room where Santa is trying to calm Lesley) Would you like some help?"**

**Santa: "Please.(walking over and handing her to Ginger)"**

**Ginger: "If you would like I could stay for a while so you two could get some rest."(rocking Lesley back and forth)**

**Miranda: "Are you sure?"**

**Ginger: "I remember being a first time mom. It's not easy."**

**Miranda: "What if she gets hungry?"**

**Ginger: "I will bring her in to eat and when she is done we will come back into the living room so you can get some more sleep."**

**Miranda: "Thank you so much."**

**Santa: "Make yourself at home."**

**Ginger: "Will do. Now get some sleep. Both of you."**

**Miranda and Nick go to bed and fall asleep instantly.**

**Ginger is rocking Lesley in the living room and watching television. **

**Ginger: "(Lesley is still crying) Miss Lesley there is no need to cry. You are giving mommy and daddy a run for there money. Don't worry though. They will get the hang of this. We know one thing for sure they love you very much."**

**After a short time Lesley calms down and falls asleep. A couple hours later she wakes up crying again. Ginger knows she is hungry so she takes her to Mrs. Claus.**

**Ginger: "(quietly opening the bedroom door)Mrs. Claus?"**

**Miranda: "(jumps up)What is it?"**

**Ginger: "She's hungry."**

**Miranda: "Oh okay. (reaching for Lesley)How was she?"**

**Ginger: "(handing her over)She was just fine. It didn't take long and she fell asleep."**

**Miranda: "How did you get her to sleep?"**

**Ginger: "I just rocked her and talked to her."**

**Miranda: "I was doing that and it wouldn't work."**

**Ginger: "Sometimes when you are frustrated they can sense it. Being sleep deprived doesn't help."**

**(Santa snores loudly and they both laugh silently)**

**Miranda: "He does that all the time."**

**Ginger: "You can sleep through that?"**

**Miranda: "Yeah. I don't hear him anymore. (looking down at Lesley with discomfort on her face) Who knew breastfeeding was painful?"**

**Ginger: "Give it another week. You won't notice it after that."**

**Miranda: "Did you have those moments when you couldn't believe they are finally here?"**

**Ginger: "You'll have those moments every once in a while. Then before you know it they are five and drawing on your walls with markers."**

**Miranda: "Garrison?"**

**Ginger: "Yep!"**

**They both start laughing and Santa moves a little.**

**Ginger: "Oops!"**

**Miranda: "Don't worry about him. He sleeps like a log until I smack him a couple of times. (Lesley moves around) I think she's done."**

**Ginger: "Okay. Get some more sleep."(taking Lesley from her arms)**

**Miranda: "Are you sure? I can take it from here."**

**Ginger: "No. You need more sleep. I've got this."**

**Miranda: "Okay. Ginger I really appreciate the help."**

**Ginger: "It's not a problem. (smiling) Get some more sleep. (walking out of the bedroom and talking to Lesley) See Lesley they just need some sleep. But you did a good job. Mommy and daddy were so happy when they found out you were coming. We all knew because they wouldn't stop talking about you. They didn't know you were a girl yet but you were all they could talk about. But mommy and daddy will have to tell you that story."**


End file.
